Once Upon A Warehouse
by epicfuckinglovestory
Summary: Where does the great H.G. Wells go after Mr. Frederic tells her to leave Warehouse 13 and protect the Astrolabe? Why our very own Storybrooke. Yep that's right H.G. heads to this little town, and what happens when she sets her sights on our Madam Mayor? Rated K for now but its going to change soon. This story has all the characters is in. Betaed by ferretgwells.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Warehouse

Chapter One

Helena didn't know where she was going to go. All she knew was she had to get away from the Warehouse. Mrs. Frederic told her to leave and not to have any contact with them. Wherever she would stop to sleep for the night, if she would stop at all, any town or city she would stop at, she wouldn't stay long, only a day or two. She was going to chance Claudia finding her. If anyone would be able to find her after Mrs. Frederic told or will tell them what happened it would be the brilliant red headed techie. If she could she would try not to leave a paper trail. She wished the phone she had didn't have a GPS tracker on it. She new Claudia would try to tap in that way. Maybe it had some sort of Regent thing in it to prevent someone hacking into it.

H.G. would figure that out later. Now… Now she had had a job to do, and that was keeping the people she had come to care about, even loved safe. As she drove she kept seeing the Warehouse in the rearview mirror disappear into the distance. When she left, she new Myka and the rest of the team would be returning from their missions to, as Artie liked to call it, "tag" the artifacts. But she couldn't think about that now, if she was going to do this she needed not think about the family she was leaving behind, but the job she was asked to do by keeping them safe.

She knew she'd been driving for hours by now but didn't realize how long until she noticed the faint light of the sun peaking through the sky over head. She'd started to wonder where she was, but was going to stop until she needed more gas, which would be soon.

As she was driving she saw a state sign "Welcome To Maine." was what it read. She would stop for gas and something to eat at the first town she came to. Just little past that sign she saw a sign that had two cities on and their mileage on how far they were from each other. One of the cities was Boston the other Storybrooke. She decided on Storybrooke since it was closer and she was running low on fuel, and she could feel exhaustion starting to take over but she wasn't going to let that stop her. No, she was going to keep on until she possibly couldn't anymore.

It wasn't long before she saw the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. She drove a little further before she saw the town's residents. As she drove on the main street for the town she saw a big flashing neon sign in red and green lights that read Granny's Diner. _This will have to do for now,_ she thought to herself.

When she walked in, to her surprise, given the time of day it was there wasn't that many people there. In one of the booths there was a woman with pale colored skin, short black hair with a little bit of bangs to the side. She wore a white button up shirt with a light pink sweater, and skirt. On the other side of the booth there was another woman, Helena couldn't see her front, but she was slightly taller than the darker haired woman, she had long blond hair and was in a red leather jacket. They looked deep in conversation.

Just as soon as she closed the door another woman came out from somewhere in the kitchen. She was pale in skin color, a little too much on the facial makeup for H.G.'s taste. Long flowing locks of dark brown half curly half straight hair with a streak of scarlet in it. She was in a pair of red mini shorts, a white button up with red buttons. She also had a red scarf her hair.

"You can have a seat anywhere you like I'll be with you in a sec." The younger woman told her.

So H.G. took a seat on one of the bar stools facing the window into the kitchen area. She pretended to look over the menu. She wasn't going to eat she wasn't hungry, at least that's what she kept telling herself but her stomach said otherwise.

"Hey Emma whose that?" Helena heard the woman in red asked the blond.

Helena didn't have to turn her head or use her peripheral sight to know she was pointing a finger at her and was being watched by the woman called Emma and the other one yet to be named.

Emma had obviously turned around to get a better look at H.G., she pretended not to notice them staring and buried deeper into the menu.

"I don't know I've never seen her before." Emma told the other woman.

After she was done talking to the two women the waitress walked back behind the counter and over to H.G.

"So what can I get cha?" She asked.

"Oh, um, just a cup of hot tea if you have any." Helena replied.

"Sure thing, it'll be out shortly." She told her. She then turned to the kitchen window and yelled "Hey granny, I need a cup of hot tea." She turned and smiled at her and then went back to the other two women at the booth.

"All this work just for a cup of tea." She told them.

"Well, I gotta go. School starts soon." The woman with the short dark hair stood up to leave.

"I'll walk out with you. I need to head over to the sheriff's office." Helena heard Emma say.

"Bye Mary Margaret!"- "Bye Emma." The woman called out.

"Bye Ruby." They both replied in unison.

"Ruby! Order up." The woman called Granny yelled from the kitchen.

As Ruby walked behind the counter she rolled her eyes and handed H.G. her tea.

"So, are you new here in town?" She asked.

H.G. shook her head "No, just passing through."

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Good luck with that."

The way she said that caught Helena's attention.

H.G. took a sip of her tea "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, everyone knows once you come to Storybrooke if you try to leave bad things happen." Ruby replied.

Helena's interest had been peaked at this point. She'd only planed on passing through. She did have to admit she was tired and she'd been driving for… Oh hell! She had no clue when was the last time she slept, so she figured she stay until the next day. Once Claudia had gotten a ping there but they'd been warned to stay away, but that didn't matter now. Helena didn't have to follow the rules anymore, as long as she had the Astrolabe with her it didn't matter. So being her clever self she thought to do what she did best. Investigate.

By no time at all she got Ruby talking about Storybrooke and its residents. She was curious. The one she was most curious about was the mayor. Why she didn't know, but she needed to find out more about the women who ran this small town. While Ruby was chatting away about the town and its people, between taking and delivering orders, Helena listened until she could no longer fight her exhaustion.

"You said there where rooms available at the bed and breakfast?" H.G. asked. "I could use a little rest, and it's far too late to set in for a new destination.

"Oh, yeah! Just tell granny I sent you. She may or may not give you a discounted price for the room." Ruby replied. "By the way, do you have a name I can call you since you're staying?"

H.G. hadn't gotten that far yet. She raised an eyebrow as she thought. She thought about Emily Lake but if the team at The Warehouse where looking for her she thought it would be too obvious.

"Helena, Helena Wells." She replied with a simple smile and head nod.

"Well, as you can tell from granny yelling at me earlier I'm Ruby, Ruby Lucas." Ruby said as she stuck out her hand for them to shake.

Helena shook her hand and gave her a cheeky smile. She grabbed her bag and headed for Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Once she got there, there was nobody at the front desk. She saw the bell on the counter along with a sign that read'Ring for service.' She rang the bell and a few seconds later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, uh, what can I do for you miss…?" Granny began.

"Wells, Helena Wells, and I'd like a room please if you have one available." H.G. answered her question.

"Would you like a courtyard or front yard view and for how many days Miss. Wells?" Granny asked, wide eyed and big grin on her face.

Helena's intentions were only for a day or two but the words that came out of her mouth suggested otherwise.

"A week, yes just a week." Helena replied.

Granny smiled and handed her the room key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Granny took her upstairs and showed her to her room. They said their thank yous and good byes. No sooner than Granny had shut the door was H.G. laying down and letting exhaustion take its toll.

As Granny came back downstairs she found an unexpected guest waiting for her.

"Mr. Gold, come for rent already?" Granny asked.

"Um, no actually. I hear we have a new resident in town." He replied with his curiosity showing.

Granny said nothing and nodded her reply. Mr. Gold went up stairs to greet their new guest.

Back at the Sheriff's station, something told Emma she should go back to Granny's. As she left she grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and headed for the door. When she got to the dinner she sat at on one of the corner booths and waited to grab Ruby's attention. Ruby had no more tables to wait on so she walked over to talk to Emma.

"Hey so did you find anything out on who our mystery guest is?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but not a lot. All she really said was that she used to be in the secret service and she's from South Dakota." Ruby told her.

"Well, that's not much to go on." Emma replied.

"Hey, maybe she's in Henry's book." Said Ruby.

"Really Ruby? There's no fairy tale characters that protected the president and take place in South Dakota." Emma replied.

"Hey, it was only a suggestion." Ruby said.

Just then Henry walked in and spotted them both talking and walked over to the table.

"Hey Ruby, Hey Emma." He greeted them. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Emma asked.

"Mary Margaret said there was someone new in town." He replied, excitement in his tone.

"Yeah, but she's only passing through though. She's not staying, and she's definitely not a character from the book." Emma answered.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"Because like I just told Ruby there's no fairy tale stories about Secret Service Agents from South Dakota." She replied.

"Oh." Henry disappointedly replied. "But hey, that's pretty cool, Secret Service."

"Yeah, I'm sure your mom isn't going to be happy about that." Emma said. "Speaking of which you better head over to her office before you get into trouble."

"Okay." He sighed.

As Mr. Gold was searching H.G.'s room, he found her bag. He emptied out its contents on the chair she had set it in. As he did so something wrapped in a purple cloth fell out and made a clinking sound on the floor. Hoping he hadn't been discovered, he looked down to see what it was. Helena had made a movement as he was examining the object. He looked up only to find she had turned over. He continued to unwrap the cloth, and get a better look at its contents.

Helena wasn't in the deep sleep stage yet. She was somewhere in between consciousness and sub-consciousness. She heard the door open and then close again. Thankfully she knew where Artie kept his Tesla and before she left she "borrowed" it for the time being. She rolled over to see if she could get a better look at the intruder. Opened her eyes but only for a split second long enough to see where he or she might be.

As he was looking through her bag and picking up the Astrolabe from off the floor H.G., as quietly and quickly as she could, got the Tesla out from under the pillow, and confronted the intruder.

Before Mr. Gold could stand back up he heard something of the sound of a trigger clicking, and electricity surging. He knew he'd been caught by the woman sleeping in the bed. He held his hands up in surrender. Helena went to reach for the Astrolabe but Mr. Gold moved his hand before she could grab it and quickly turned around to get a better look at her.

"Well dearie, I can assure you there's no need for that." Said Mr. Gold, tilting his head towards the Tesla.

"I don't who you are or what you want, but I can assure you that if you don't hand off that artifact, you will greatly regret it." Helena warned him.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." Mr. Gold replied.

"I always keep my promises, now hand over the artifact." She had more warning in her tone this time and her trigger finger was getting a bit itchier as she squeezed the trigger causing more blue sparks to be shown from the Tesla. "Now, you look like a cleaver man, and I'm sure you've figured out that up close this weapon is quite lethal, now hand over my artifact."

If anything Mr. Gold knew when enough was enough. And with their new guest now was that time. He'd had his fun, but to peak her interest even more about this place he gave in and handed it over. He made a mental note to himself on how her personality was similar to Regina's. He knew when she found out about this she would have her fun with it.

As Helena went to reach for theAstrolabe Mr. Gold taunted her by pulling his arm back a little. H.G. still having her finger on the trigger of the Tesla pulled it a little more. He held his hand out and she quickly grabbed it with the other hand but Gold didn't let go.

"I highly suggest you let go Mister…?" Helena was looking for a name to call her unexpected guest by.

"Gold. Just Gold, or Mr. Gold, whichever one you prefer Miss…?" He too was asking for a name in his reply.

"Wells, Helena Wells. Now may I please have my artifact back?" She gave her reply.

He made another note to himself on how she say's please just like Regina does to get her way with something.

"Oh, you can have it back dearie, but it'll cost you." He said.

H.G. gave him a quizzical look "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll give it back, but the way you're protecting this little trinket, I'd say it worth something. So now that I've given it back you owe me a favor." He replied.

"And, what kind of favor would that be?" Helena asked.

"Well I haven't quite thought about that Miss. Wells, but when I do you'll know." Mr. Gold replied.

With that Mr. Gold returned the Astrolabe to its owner and left. H.G. waited a few minutes to give him some leeway, then she grabbed her room key, car keys, put the contents of her back in it, put it on her shoulder and walked out.

Granny was still at the front desk and heard Helena's hasty footsteps clinking with each step.

"Oh, Miss. Wells where are you off to?" She asked.

"Just for some fresh air." Helena replied.

Helena started off in a direction she didn't know where it lead. After her encounter with Mr. Gold she thought about leaving, but as she told Ruby earlier it was far too late to set in for a new destination so she just walked. Where in town she was she didn't know. As she walkedhastily without paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into someone and spilled her bag of groceries all over the ground.

"Hey, pay attention to where you're walking." The voice called out.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry I, uh, here let help you pick those up." Helena offered.

Helena helped the women put her groceries back in the bag, once they finished, the women put the bag in the trunk and Helena introduced herself.

"Once again I'm so sorry; I guess I need to pay better attention from now on." Helena apologized. "I'm Helena by the way, Helena Wells."

The women gave Helena a look over before she gave her a reply of "Yes, I suppose you should, or may I have to call the sheriff and have you arrested."

"I, uh, I um, I-" Helena started to say something but the words left her. She didn't know whether the woman was joking or being serious.

"Relax Miss. Wells, I was only joking. I may be the Mayor of this town and can do what I want but despite what some people say about me I won't go that far." Regina told her. "And the name's Regina Mills, but you may call me what you like. How long are you in town for?"

"Well, Madam Mayor," Helena smirked, she also didn't realize how closely she'd gotten into the Mayors personal space "I rented a room at the Bed and Breakfast for a week but was planning on leaving tomorrow, but I think I just found my reason to stay."

Completely taken aback by what H.G. said and they way she said it, and how close she was, it was almost as if it was a challenge, Regina was rendered speechless, for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about a minute, before she finally spoke again.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Wells." Regina greeted her, her voice almost husky.

It took her a minute to find her car door handle before she opened it. By now Helena had moved out of her personal space. Regina finally opened the door, looked back at Helena one last time, got in and drove off.

Helena stepped out on to the street and watched Regina's car drive off into the distance. As she did so, not realizing she had said it out loud, she said to herself "Game on Madam Mayor, game on."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get updated. Just a little side note, the second part of Storybrooke is from Regina's point of view. Thank's for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

Chapter Two

H.G. walked back onto the sidewalk smiling to herself, her new destination in sight. She walked until she found the diner again. The open sign was still lit up so she walked in, Ruby was waiting on a table and waved at her, she waved back, while doing so she hung up her coat and scarf on the rack and took one of the seats at the counter top.

"Hey. So you decided to stay after all." Ruby greeted her.

Helena smiled and Ruby handed her a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on the top of it. She gave a questioning look it but didn't ask what it was. Feeling the side of the cup she could tell it was hot so she blew on the rim before she took a sip.

"Mmm" H.G. replied. "I just meet the Mayor. She seems quite lovely."

"Oh, you don't want to get involved with her . She has quite a temper if you make her mad enough." Ruby told her. "Just ask the Sheriff."

"I may take that offer." Helena retorted.

"So, you getting anything to eat or just the hot chocolate?" Ruby asked.

H.G. thought about it for a minute or so, but her stomach spoke for her.

"I think I'll take a look at what you have." She replied.

Ruby handed Helena a menu and she looked it over. When she saw they had hot dogs she made a grotesque look on her face. Ruby laughed.

"What?! Something on there you don't like?" She said.

H.G. nodded with a half grin forming at the corner of her lips. "Yes, very much so. Hot dogs." She looked back over the menu on last time. "I think I'll take a grilled cheese."

"Good choice." Ruby said. "They're the best ones around town." After that she turned to the kitchen window and told them the order.

Just as she went to continue her conversation with Helena one of the customers came up to the register to pay their bill. She walked over to the register and the customer paid and left. About that time Helena's sandwich was ready, and she brought it to her. Just then another customer walked in.

"Oh! Hey Belle." Ruby called out.

"Hello Ruby." Belle replied with a smile.

Belle went over to the counter top and took the empty seat next to H.G. She gave her a big smile, and Helena returned it with one of her own along with a head nod.

"This is Helena, she's new in town." Ruby told Belle.

Belle turned to HG and stuck her hand out for her to shake it, as she did so she introduced herself "I'm Belle."

"It's nice to meet you, Belle." Helena replied. "My friends call H.G. so if you prefer you may do so as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does the G stand for?" Belle asks.

"Not at all." Helena smiles. "Georgia." She replies.

Ruby smiled and bobbed her head to the side, "HG, I like it." She said. "Oh, if you're looking for work Emma might have some room in the budget down at the Sheriff's station, if you leave now you might still be able to catcher her before she locks up for the night."

With that Helena dug through her bag and pulled out her credit card, hesitant to use it, only because it had direct links to both The Regents, and the Warehouse, but it was her only source of funds for the time being, she paid for her meal and headed for the Sheriff's station.

Thanks to Ruby's help with directions H.G. found the station in no time. Luckily when she got there she saw three cars in the parking lot. One being the Sheriff's police car, the second, Helena assumed to be her own car, was an old yellow Volkswagen Bug, and the black Mercedes she recognized from earlier, when she helped the Mayor with her groceries. HG had found herself with a smirk on her face as she entered the Storybrooke police station. As she walked in she could hear raised voices from down the hall, one she immediately recognized as the Mayors, and the other was obviously the Sheriff's.

"It better not happen again. Do I make myself clear, Miss Swan?" Regina warned her just as HG walked into the room.

With the sound of boot heels clacking and an unexpected guest entering the room Regina figured she would wrap up her scolding of the towns Sheriff.

"Crystal, Madam Mayor." Emma retorted, a bit of anger in her tone.

Head held high, Regina finally addressed the woman she had only just met on the sidewalk minutes earlier.

"Can we help you Miss Wells?" Was how an agitated Regina greeted her.

Helena knew what she went there for. It was to ask the Sheriff about the open job position she may or may not have. Why had words escaped her when addressed by the beautiful Mayor spoke to her was besides her. It was like Regina was a drug and Helena was her addict. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Helena words finally came back to her.

"I heard you may or may not have position open "Helena began and turned to Emma.

"Miss Swan is perfectly capable of performing her duties herself. She doesn't need any help, besides she doesn't have room in her budget to hire anyone at the moment." Regina answered for the Sheriff.

"Actually, Madam Mayor, I do have money in my budget and I do need someone for night shifts, if you're interested, Miss. Wells, is it." Emma came back at the Mayor.

HG nodded her head. "Oh, you can call me Helena if you like, or H.G., I'm not really one for formality." Helena replied.

"Wait. So your name is H.G. Wells?! Like the author?" Emma curiously asked. "Wow! Your parents really had a sense of humor."

"UH-UH." Helena replied.

"So, uh, what's G stand for?" Asked Emma.

H.G. didn't want to state her full name in front of the Mayor just yet "There's not enough liquor in the world for me to tell you that one Sheriff." She replied

"Oh, I don't about that, one drink of the Mayor's Apple Cider-" Emma was interrupted by Regina

"Yes, well, if you two will excuse me I have to get home to _my_ son." Regina interrupted. "And Sheriff, we will continue or little conversion later."

Helena waited until Regina reached the door into the hallway before she spoke again.

"Good night Madam Mayor." She smirked.

Regina stopped. Her head held high and tilted to the left a little, she pursed her lips and said nothing and continued walking.

"I ,uh, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Helena finally broke the silence between her and the blond.

"Nah. She was just being her usual self and finding something to yell at me for. This time it was our kid." Emma replied.

HG quirked an eyebrow "Oh! How long have you two…" Emma cut her off

"No, no, no! We're no together, together. I had a kid at 18 and she adopted him, and he just showed up at my doorstep last year, on my birthday of all days." she explained.

"Oh, I see." HG replied, her hand, now absentmindedly playing with the locket that dangled around her neck.

"So you still interested?" Asked Emma

"I beg your pardon?" Helena questioned.

"The deputy position, it's yours if you want it." Emma answered.

HG shook her head in giving her response. Emma took her seat at her desk before she broke the silence once more.

"Well I guess since I'm gonna hire you, I'm gonna need some information other then what I already know." She said.

Helena had a confused look on her face.

"Ruby." Emma replied, pursing her lips to the side and nodded her head.

"Right of course." HG replied. " Well, to make a long story short, I'm from London, and up until recently I worked in the Secret Service in South Dakota."

"So what happened? Why aren't you with the Secret Service right now " The Sherriff questioned.

The Brit replied. "Well, you could say I'm sort of undercover for the time being."

Emma raised her eyebrow "Uh, right, okay. You can report back here tomorrow afternoon. Five o'clock sharp."

HG pursed her lips "Righty-ho then." She replied with her hand raised raise in salutation then bringing it back down again.

With that Emma went back to her paperwork, and Helena went back to Grannies.

* * *

South Dakota, Warehouse 13.

Mrs. Frederic sat at Artie's desk, Pete the ferret curled up asleep on the half of one of Artie's keyboards. Trailer the dog was off out in the Warehouse chancing Dickens the cat. Jane sat at the table working on paperwork as they were both doing their best to try to find some sort of trace as to where H.G. Wells might be, but nothing. All they had come across was various food and gas purchases from the Warehouse founding's, but nothing within the past twenty four hours.

"There's nothing here." Jane said aggravated, and closing her eyes and rubbing them. Grabbing the cup on the table, she took a sip of the coffee that was now almost cold.

"There _has_ to be something. It's not like she just vanished." Replied Mrs. Frederic, with the same sultry tone as she always does.

"You don't think she went…" Jane started but Irene cut her off before she could finish.

"No. She knows where to and where not to go. Storybrooke, Maine is one of those places Jane." Mrs. Frederic told her.

"Yes, but you're the one who pretty much exiled her and told her she could do what she wanted when you told her leave and not contact anyone." Jane replied.

Mrs. Frederic rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. Just then one of the energy sparks that often go about the Warehouse passed by the office, and gave a loud pop, that made both women jump. Then more energy sparks were heard and seen, and Trailer came running through and went straight to Jane barking in shaking his head as if to say "Follow me."

"What is it boy?" She asked, as they both went out into the Warehouse to look the sight that greeted them.

As they emerged into the Warehouse smoke and energy balls were seen in a far off section. Trailer barked again and they followed.

"Irene, this is the…" Jane started but once again cut off.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what section this is, Jane." She replied.

"What does it mean?" She asked, worry and curiosity in heard in voice.

Mrs. Frederic had a blank expression and exhaled a deep breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"It means, we have to find H.G. Wells, and we have to find her fast." Mrs. Frederic replied as they both made their way back to the office.

Just as they were walking back into the office, the ping notification was buzzing through the computer speakers. The ping was not what the two women were expecting to see, both had a looks of worry showing. Now, time was of the essence. They needed to find H.G. and it needed to soon and fast. Then the Farnsworth started to go off.

* * *

Storybrooke. Maine.

Regina was walking down the side walk, both hands carrying a full bag of groceries, when someone bumped into her knocking them all over the ground.

"Hey, pay attention to where you're walking." Regina agitatedly yelled out to the stranger.

As the woman she called out to stopped in her tracks, for some reason Regina was glad she had this kind of effect on the woman. She finally turned around, Regina found her stunning. The woman was walking back of to her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I uh, here, let me help you with those." The woman offered.

Regina took in the woman, who was obviously baffled by her, as she helped her with her groceries. She knew it would be easy for her to get her under her wing, but she was going to take that slowly.

"Once again, I'm so sorry, I guess I need to pay more attention from now on." Helena apologized. "I'm Helena, by the way, Helena Wells."

Regina had a smug look on her face, and gave Helena a look over, taking in her features "Yes, well I suppose you should, or else I'll have to call the Sheriff and have you arrested Ms. Wells."

"I um, I um, I-" Helena stuttered over her own words.

Regina was fully aware that the woman standing before was at a loss for words once again. She smirked at that fact. She was having fun messing with this woman, but she figured she had had her fun and better intervene before the Brit choked on her own words.

"Relax Miss Wells I was only joking. I may be the Mayor of this town and can do what I want, But despite what some people say about me, I won't go the far." Regina smirked. " And the names Regina Mill's, but you may call me whatever you like. How long are you staying for?"

Regina could feel Helena moving in, she was so close Regina could feel body heat from this beautiful woman. She wasn't used to let someone invading her personal space like she was but she let happen, Helena Wells had her interest. It was almost as if she was trying to challenge her and Regina was going to take full advantage of that. Now whether she was going to let the tides turn and let the ball Helena's was completely up to the woman herself.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Wells." It came out a little bit more raspy then Regina intended it to.

Regina actually found herself trying to find her car door handle, see as how Helena was now even more in her personal space, she finally found it and gave Helena one last look before getting. She started the ignition and drove off. She took a look in her review mirror, to her it looked like the new person in town was saying something but not sure what it was.

Needing to blow off her encounter with Helena, Regina needed someone to yell at, who else better then the Sheriff of Storybrooke, so she headed for the station.

"Sheriff Swan!" She exclaimed just before entering the blonds office.

Emma merely jumped out of seat at Regina's booming voice.

"Madam Mayor." Emma greeted her, "What is now?"

Regina continued to yell at the Sheriff for about twenty more minutes when she head boot heals clacking down the hall, so she raised her voice even more, for she knew who it was. She figured she'd finish up her unneeded scolding.

"It better not happen again, do I make myself clear Miss Swan." She finished in her authoritative way.

Regina hear their guest entering the room.

"Crystal, Madam Mayor." Emma answered.

Regina held her head high , and finally addressed Helena,.

"Can we help you, Miss Wells?" She firmly asked.

Regina could tell Helena was at a loss for words. For some reason she liked that she had the effect on her. Regina continued to look at Helena with the look of "Anytime now." Finally Helena begin to speak.

H.G. turned to Emma "I heard you may or may not have a deputy position opened" She said.

Regina quirked an eyebrow "Miss Swan is perfectly capable of performing herself. She doesn't need any help, besides she doesn't have room in her budget to hire anyone at the moment." She answered for the Sheriff.

"Actually, Madam Mayor, I do have money in my budget and I do need someone for night shifts, if you're interested, Miss Wells, is it." Emma came back at the Mayor.

HG nodded her head. "Oh, you can call me Helena if you like, or H.G., I'm not really one for formality." Helena replied.

Regina knew the was going to turn into pointless conversation so to spare herself the agony she decided to leave

"Yes well, if you two will excuse me, I have to get home to _my_ son." Regina snared at Emma. "And Sheriff, we will continue or little conversion later."

With that, Regina held her head high and started to leave when she heard a "Good nigh." Madam Mayor." come from H.G., Regina tilted her head a little and smirked and continued to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

H.G. had kept to herself most of the day, only going to the diner to eat. She'd told herself she wasn't going to get close to anyone since she was only staying for a week, but her infatuation with the Mayor was telling her other wise. She didn't know why, but she actually wanted to stay and get to know the woman. Yes she did miss Myka, she her dearly, but she was starting to think her time with her would end how it always would, with them saying good bye in the end.

She found herself thinking of Myka from time to time, even when working with the Regents, she did miss her, she missed all of Warehouse family, even Pete, even though he didn't like her that much. She was grateful that Artie spoke on her behalf to the Regents, he'd convinced them to give her reprieve, she missed Claudia, she missed she spunkiness, her personality, really everything about the redheaded techie. She didn't know Steve, but hoped one day she would, and hoped she'd like him just like everyone else already did.

Helena thought about all this while soaking the bathtub. It felt good to her to actually have a good long bath with no interruptions. She stayed there until her alarm went off telling her was time for her to get ready for her shift at the Sheriffs station.

She let the water out of the tub, grabbed the towel from the rack and dried off. Got dressed, in the only outfit she had, bragged her bag, and headed out the door. She thought about going in the diner and getting a cup of tea to go but decided against it, Ruby saw her as she stopped and waved at her, H.G. back and continued for her destination.

When she finally reached the station, she only saw two cars in the lot, Emma's police cruiser and her bright yellow bug. H.G. was hoping to see the Mayor's black Mercedes, but was disappointed. She walked in and made her way don the hallway and into the little office area, where there where a couple of desk's and the two jail cells. Then she found Emma who was buried nose deep in paper work, and hadn't even noticed she had entered the room. Helena cleared her throat and Emma then finally noticed her.

Emma looked up "Oh, I didn't even hear you come in."

"It's quite alright dear." H.G. replied.

"Your uniform is on your desk, you can change in the bathroom." Emma told her, and pointing at the desk on the other side if hers.

Helena wasn't one to complain but when she saw the tie she made a face.

"What?" Emma asked.

H.G raised an eyebrow, and shook her head "Nothing." She replied.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit much with the tie and all, but hey what can you say, I'm just glad I didn't have to wear the thing." Emma said.

Now Helena's interest was peaked.

"Oh, how come, if you don't mind my asking."

"Um, well, the old Sheriff, Graham, well as you could tell by the name was a guy, and flirting helped a bit." Emma answered.

H.G. laughed "Any chance that would work with you?"

Emma could tell she was joking but was kind of dumfounded and it took her a minute to answer.

She laughed "Yeah right, the bathroom is just down the hall."

Helena gave her a curt nod of her head followed by a smile and took off for the restroom. Little to her knowledge did she know that the Mayor would be there when she emerged and made her way back to the office.

While H.G. was changing Emma went back to her paperwork. She heard another set of heels approaching, she thought it was Helena returning from changing but to her surprise she was wrong.

She should have recognized the familiar high heals Regina's but she was too distracted to even comprehend the sound.

"Sheriff Swan." Regina's crisp cool vice greeted her.

Not expecting Regina, Emma nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Madam Mayor." Emma replied back.

"Your new help is late I see." Regina say's trying to make small talk with the blond.

"Why are you hear Regina?" Emma ask's

"A Mayor can't do her duties and welcome the new Deputy?" Regina spits back.

After Helena changed into the police uniform she took a few steps back to look at herself. She smiled as she approved the way the uniform looked on her. It hugged her in all the right places. She walked back out into the hallway, and into the office. A smirk spread across her face.

She walked in to find Regina standing by the desk her uniform had been on, well her desk now. She was in her Mayoral stance and looking anywhere but at Emma. To Helena it looked like she'd rather not be in the same room as the blond. To H.G., Emma wasn't that bad looking, and she found she was taking a liking to the Sheriff. _Maybe I will stay longer then a week,_ Helena thought to herself. As she entered the office, Regina noticed her.

She saw the brunet's eyes trail down the length of her body. Lips pursing when she saw what she liked. Helena didn't dare be the first to the awkward silence between the three women, so she continued to let the Mayor over look her.

"So, I uh, hate to break the staring contest, but I have to give Helena the run down before I get back to my paperwork." Emma finally broke the silence after about five minutes.

Regina was shaken out of her reverie.

"Right. Well Ms. Wells, or should I Deputy Wells, I assume this means your staying then?"

H.G. nodded which told Regina she could continue.

"Well, then I guess I can officially welcome you to Storybrooke then. Miss Swan, I presume you would have a badge and a gun for Miss Wells." Regina finished

Emma nodded. She pulled out the badge and the gun from her desk. H.G winced at it a little, but she couldn't necessarily pull out her Tesla and tell them she had better means of protection. But she didn't want to risk getting figured out just yet and having to explain herself. She would eventually or eventually have to but she would worry about that when the time came.

Regina took the items from Emma handed them to H.G.

"Once again Ms. Wells, Welcome to Storybrooke." Regina smirked, her head tilted a little to the side. "How about after your shift you stop by my house and have the best apple cider you've ever tasted."

Emma snorted. Speaking from experience form when she first came to town that night after drooping Henry off that night of her birthday and she took Regina up on the off her for Apple Cider and she ended up in one of those cells and spent the night.

"Something funny Sheriff Swan?" Regina retorted

Emma nodded "Nope."

"Sure I'd love some." H.G. replied

Regina gave the fake "I'm the Mayor and I always get what I want" smile "I'll be waiting." She replied.

With that, Regina left. She knew H.G. was watching her, she could feel it. As she walked, she made her hips move from side to side and wondered what the Brits facial expression was. She turned her head slightly, almost unnoticeable, and she saw a jaw drooped, stunned look on her face H.G. Wells, and she laughed to herself.

"Right, well now that that's over." Emma spoke bringing H.G. out of her revere of watching the Mayor walk out.

"Oh, uh right." Helena responded, actually wishing Emma hadn't spoken at all.

"Since I'm still going to be here for a while, for right now you can answer the phones, I sometimes do a parole a few times, you know just to check and see what's going on around town, you know that sort of thing." Emma told her.

"Alright." H.G. replied

* * *

South Dakota, Warehouse 13.

Jane took the Farnsworth while Mrs. Frederic took the second ping.

"Yes Pete, what's going on?" Jane asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, lest just say Claudia stabbed Art with the dagger, and well the death plague is spreading." Pete replied

"Wait what do you mean Claudia stabbed Artie." She asked

Claudia's face appeared in the view screen.

"Well you, know the vision he had of me stabbing him, well it casting something out." She told them. "I'm not sure what it was but it worked."

"Any luck on finding H.G. yet?" Myka asked.

"No not yet." Mrs. Frederic's voice came from behind Jane. "You guys get Arthur to a hospital and get back here as soon as you can."

She shut the Farnsworth. Jane gave her an aggravated look. It had been a long day for the both of them but Jane was starting to feel it more.

"Care to explain?" She asked.

"The second ping was H.G" Mrs. Frederic told her

"Well, where is she? Let's go find her." Jane said hurriedly, grabbing her coat and heading for the umbilicus.

"Storybrooke, Main." Mrs. Frederic stated flatly.

Jane stopped dead in her tracks, and turned on heal.

"We'll lest go then, forget about the damned rules." Jane said.

"No." Mrs. Frederic flatly replied. "Well keep watch on her see how long she stays…"

"We need her and that damned Astrolabe." Jane interrupted. "I'm not going to just sit her…"

"Jane, you know the Regents won't allow it, I won't allow." Mrs. Fredric said.

"Fine, but I will say this, as guardian of this Warehouse, you and I both know this isn't right, waiting." Jane said as she left.

Mrs. Frederic new Jane was right, but she was sticking to her decision.

Jane got in her car, and headed back to the Bed and Breakfast, but then she changed her mind. She went off in anther direction and began the day and half drive to Main. Besides, it was quiet and different with out Leena being there. Jane didn't regret her decision at all, she knew shed get reprimanded for it later but she wasn't looking back.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine.

It was nearing midnight, which meant it was almost time for Helena's shift to be over. She was doing one last patrol of the town, and by the time she would be back to the station, all she would have to do was lock up for the night. Emma finally left around eight that night. She'd finished her paper work before then but stuck around to how H.G. was getting along. Helena had finally had convinced Emma about five minutes till eight that she would be fine. So Emma finally left.

It wasn't until H.G. had drove by the Mayor's house that she had remembered about getting to see her again and that made her extremely happy and looking forward to the end of her shift.

Helena finally got back to the station. She walked in and put the keys to the police cruiser in Emma's desk dower, made sure the lights were shut off, and locked the doors. She had walk back to Grannies to get her, there was no way she was walking all that way to Regina's house, and it was pretty chilly tonight as well. On her walk back to the bed and breakfast, something to her didn't feel right, it felt as though some one was watching her but she couldn't tell from which direction, or who, those watchful eyes where coming from.

_Get a hold of yourself, your H.G. Wells for crying out loud, _H.G. thought to herself, _I know who I am, _she replied back, she was more alert now, more then she felt all night. She almost walked past her SUV. She hit the unlock button on her keys and got in. She felt a little bit safer but still felt someone was watching her. She was enjoying the heater the vehicle the car provided after the cold walk. When she finally reached the Mayoral mansion she found a smirk approaching on lips, and got out of the car, and the length of the walkway. She noticed the light coming from Regina's study, which was a good thing, it meant she was just toying with H.G. like Emma said she might be, form one of there conversations earlier that night. She went to go know on the door but her fist barely had time to reach the doors wooden surface before it was opened.

Regina smiled; it was almost one of her fake ones that she showed to Miss. Swan more often then not.

"Ms. Well's glad you could finally make it." Regina greeted her.

H.G. smiled and gave a curt nod and ruffled her fingers through her hair, hoping the Mayor would inviter her in soon the clod was starting to get to her and she was starting to shiver due to lacking a jacket.

Regina just stood there looking Helena over. She watched as Raven locks fell back into place after Helena ran her finger through it. She liked the way uniform hugged her in all the right places. Whishing she could continue, she to was starting to get cold.

"Please do come in Ms. Wells." Regina told her.

Helena didn't hesitate, or bother with arguing over the formality of name usage. She could feel Regina's eye's the whole time she was walking to the door to her study. She found it odd that it was like she automatically knew where to go, even though she'd never been to the lovely home of the Mayor.

"You have a lovely home Madam Mayor." H.G. said after breaking the silence.

While they made their way to the study, Regina looked over H.G.'s backside; she found her eyes drifting to her ass. She like the way the dark green pants hugged it.

"Thank you Ms. Wells, I'd like to thank so." Regina replied back.

Regina walked over to her desk, where to empty glasses sat on try, one on each side, with the Cider canter in the middle. She poured one glass for her one Helena. She handed H.G. her glass as she sat in her chair on the other side of the sofa.

"So, tell me Miss Wells, what brings to my sleepy little hamlet?" Regina asks, taking a sip of the Cider.

H.G. wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject. But she could tell Regina was not some to be me messed with or lied to, so she told her the same story she gave to Emma.

"Well up until recently I worked with the secret service in South Dakota, but had to leave, until I get further notice that it's safe for my return." H.G. told her.

Okay, so it wasn't the exact same story, but it worked. If Regina would ask anymore questions she would give her answers to her best ability, after she was the greet H.G. Wells. Helena took a sip of her Cider.

"So one would say you're undercover?" Regina questioned.

"One could say that, yes." H.G. replied taking another sip from her glass.

Regina flashed another one her fake smiles at Helena and took another sip of her cider. Helena did the same, not realizing it both women where giving each other the stair down, not wanting to take their eyes off each other. Before she even realized it Helena had moved off the sofa and over to Regina's chair, invading Regina's personal space, but the Mayor didn't seam to mind, when normally she would have. Maybe it was because Helena was exhausted, or maybe it was the Cider, or maybe something completely different, but H.G. didn't know why she was doing it, she never moved this fast, ever, not even in her Warehouse 12 days did she move in this fast on a mark, if that's what one would even call a woman like Regina. She hadn't even moved this fast with Myka.

H.G.'s chocolate eyes meet Regina's espresso ones, but found nothing in them. Regina had her mask on and planed on keeping it on. The next thing H.G. knew light pink lips where being pressed against scarlet red ones. She didn't beg for entrance, everything smelled of apples, thanks to the Cider, _what the hell are you doing_, H.G. thought to herself,_ I don't know but I need to stop Myka wouldn't approve, Good decision. _Helena's inner thought's won this time.

She pulled herself away, even though Regina was reluctant and grabbed a fist full of H.G.'s Raven locks to pull her back in, but she gave way and forced herself away from the beautiful brunet.

"I…I… I'm sorry I don't normally do this type of thing, but I must go. You have a lovely home." Just like that and not anther thing said, before Regina had time to process anything of what just happened H.G. was gone.

_Your move Miss Wells._ Regina thought to herself. She did have to admit the new deputy was one hell of a kisser. She wondered where she learned to kiss like that, "Years of practice." She said aloud to herself with out even realizing it. She heard H.G.'s car tires squeal as she drove off.

H.G. sped almost the entire way back to Grannies. She was coming to the one and only stop light on Main Street when she saw someone in the middle of the street. A woman, a well dressed on at that, she thought it was Regina.

"What is she playing at?" She asked her self.

She barley had had time to slow down, when she saw a bright light and she swerved and the SUV planted front first into the light pole. By time she could see clearly, the woman was gone she could feel blood trickling down the side of forehead she went to whip it, but it only smeared more, she managed to dial 911 before she passed out. She kept her herself dozing in and out of consciousness, until she saw flashing lights and then that was when she really let herself pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Somewhere between Univille South Dakota and Storybrooke Main.

Jane Lattimer was one of the few people who worked at Warehouse 13 who play by the Regents rule book. Hell she gave permission to Claudia Donavon to use Johann Maelzel's Metronome to bring Steve Jinks back to life without permission from the other Regents. She later paid the consequences for it but she didn't care though. This was the same situation.

She knew it would be months before Mrs. Frederic would make a move. She would wait and watch. Wait to see how long Helena would stay in Storybrooke, wait to see if she would move on after a day or two. Jane knew they wouldn't have that long, and she wasn't one to play the waiting game.

But she wasn't going to move in right away, and what she would see in her time of laying low, well that may just be enough to changer her mind as well. She took another sip of her coffee and pressed herself further. Surly she had to be getting close to Storybrooke.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine.

Helena awoke in the Storybrooke hospital early the next morning. She wasn't alone though, Ruby was there, Emma had said she had wanted someone there with her when she woke up, so Ruby volunteered.

H.G. heard the sounds of the machines beeping, she was groggy and little disoriented, and in a little pain. She felt the sting of the stitches on her forehead and brought her hand up to rub it. She looked around and had pretty much figured out where she was by herself, and that there was someone else in the room with her. She gave an inward smile as she saw Ruby curled up with a blanket but not asleep. H.G. could help but face the fact that she was already starting to make friends in Storybrooke, but she didn't think it would happen so fast.

"Hey, you're awake." Ruby greeted her.

H.G. winced as she tried to sit up "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ruby asked.

"No, not really, the last thing I do remember was bright light, and me swerving out of the way." H.G. answered.

"Well, that's a start. You planted your car, front first into the Main Street stop light pole." Ruby replied.

Right then H.G. got a flash of what happened. She remembered kissing Regina, her speeding away to get back to the bed and breakfast and the woman standing in the middle of the road who looked a lot like Regina, now that she thought about it she looked like an older version of he Mayor.

"The woman that was standing in the road, is she okay?" H.G. asked.

"H.G., there was no one there when Emma go to you, it was only you." She replied. "I'm going to go call Emma and let her know you're awaked."

H.G. nodded. Ruby left and went somewhere down the hall. _You kissed the Mayor, yes I know I did, and it was a really good kiss, but you where both drunk, yes I know, but _she_ didn't necessarily want to stop either. _H.G. was disturbed from her inner debate when Ruby walked back in.

"Em's on her way" Ruby said

H.G. smiled. The nurse came in and checked what needed to be ceded.

"Well Miss Well's everything looks good, and we'll need to keep you in for a few more hours just make sure but, looks like you'll be able to get out later this afternoon. I'll go a head and get the discharge papers started." The nurse told her.

By that time Emma had arrived and was walking into her room.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?" She asked.

H.G. gave a side glance at Ruby. This letting Emma know she didn't want her in the room.

Emma caught on. "Hey, Ruby, would you mind giving us a few?"

"Well as you know, I went to Regina's…"

"Whoa, wait a minute, your on first name basis with the woman? I'm lucky enough to get a Miss Swan from her." Emma interrupted.

"Well, not exactly, but she did say I could address her how I like. Now can I go on with what happened, or are we going to sit here and talk about the Mayor."

Emma waved her hand giving her conformation to continue.

"As I was saying, I went over to the Mayors after my shift, had not even a full glass of Apple Cider, and things well…" HG trailed off.

Emma quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, but didn't want to know the sexual on goings of the Evil Queen, who apparently was trying to redeem herself.

H.G. laughed as she saw Emma's raised eyebrow. "God no, nothing happened, I wouldn't let it. I stopped it before it did. That's why I left in a hurry. I was on my way back to the Bed & Breakfast, and there was a woman in the road, I thought it was Regina at first but she was to old to be, then there was this bright light and I swerved so as to not hit her, and then she was gone, it was like magic or something, she just vanished."

The horrified look on Emma's face gave her way.

"So that's it then? That's what happened?" She asked.

H.G. shook her head giving her conformation. She noticed her bag wasn't in the room with her.

"Where's my bag?" She asked.

"Oh, it's down at the station, we tried going through some of your contacts to let them know what happened but the numbers where either blocked or unlisted." Emma answered.

"Go figure." H.G. said mostly to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked. "Anyway, you can pick it up when you get out or I can have Ruby pick it up for you."

"Um, no, I should be getting out later this afternoon according to the nurse, so I'll pick it up before my shift." H.G. told her.

"Hold, on, you still have your job, but, you just got in a car accident. You can take the day off." Emma protested.

"Trust me Miss Swan, I've been in far worse danger, I can handle a bump on the head." H.G. replied

"H.G. I'm not going to allow you to over do your self, take the day off, and you can continue the rest of the week." Emma told her.

H.G. huffed "Fine, if you insist."

"Ruby will make sure you get back to Granny's. I have to go talk to Regina about something, and I'll see you tomorrow back at the station." Emma told her.

She nodded, and Emma left. Ruby came back in.

"So is that the only outfit you have?" Ruby asked.

H.G. shook her head. Ruby had a big smile flash across her face the Helena didn't like the looks of. The nurse came in and H.G. signed what needed to be signed, she changed out of the hospital gown and into her clothes, then she and Ruby embarked on there day of shopping.

* * *

Emma got to Regina's office, she didn't wait for her secretary to buzz her in or anything, she just barged in.

"Well Miss Swan, please do come in and make yourself at home." Regina spat.

"I'm sorry Regina; I tried to buzz her in but she…" Her secretary tried to explain

"That's enough Melody, its fine, you're no longer needed, you can return to not doing your job." Regina interrupted.

Emma waited to till the skinny, Gothic dressed, higher high heals then Regina, blond left to address the matter at hand. She heard her cursing under breath.

"We have a problem." Emma began.

Regina rolled her eyes "Don't we always Sheriff."

"Cut the crap Regina, I mean we have a magic problem. Cora's here." Emma told her

"That can't be possible, I closed the portal after you and Snow got back through, and almost died doing it. " Regina huffed.

Emma rubbed her forehead "Well, according to H.G. last night after she left _your house_, she was on her way back to Granny's and there was a woman in the road, and she said she looked like, an older version of you and she swerved to get out of the way, and she saw a bright light and she was gone. H.G. planted her car front first into the Main Street light pole by the way."

Regina had look on her face that Emma had never seen before. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was all her emotions coming out all at once. Maybe she was scared, concerned for H.G., terrified the woman, her own mother, that she feared was here and she didn't know what to do.

"How is Miss Wells?" Regina asked

"That's it, I tell you your mother's her and that's your reaction 'How's Miss Well's?'" Emma replied, almost raising her voice.

"Melody, cancel the rest of my appointments for the rest of the afternoon, and tell anyone who calls I'm not here."

"H.G.'s fine. I gave her the day off; she'll be back in tomorrow. She and Ruby are out shopping…"

Emma was interrupted by laughter that burst out from Regina; it was more like a cackle the actual laughter.

"I do hope she has sense enough to not let Ruby pick out clothes for her, I do have to admit Miss Wells does have good taste."

Regina wasn't just talking about H.G.'s taste in clothes. She was referring to a little detail that hopefully Emma didn't know about what happened. If it wouldn't have happened Helena probably wouldn't have gotten in a car accident the night before. Even though there hadn't been any tong evolved it was still a good kiss. Regina hoped it would happen again.

"She'll stay with me." Regina said breaking the silence.

Emma knitted her eye brows together and had a confused look on her face.

"Wait…What? Did I hear you right? Did you just…"

"I didn't stutter Miss Swan. For _safety _reasons, Miss Wells will stay in my house. If mother is here, we can't let her go ripping her heart out now can we." Regina spat.

"Whatever you say, Madam Mayor." Emma replied. "Would you like me to her or are going to Granny's yourself?"

Regina gives Emma the fake smile she always gives her "No that won't be necessary; I'll do it myself Sheriff."

Emma nods and leaves. _Good move, _Regina thought to herself, _well I am the queen._ Regina got up, and went on her quest to hunt down H.G. and Ruby.

* * *

Ruby and H.G. where walking out of a store, Ruby had more bags the H.G. did. Helena was exhausted and all she wanted to do was to go back to grannies and soak in the bath, but Ruby wasn't giving in anytime soon.

"You know you could have just borrowed my clothes, I must say, you've got good taste." Ruby said.

"Thank you, darling, but I'm afraid I must say, I am rather tired, and would very much like to go to the station a get my things now." H.G. replied.

Ruby smiled, she could tell Helena looked tired "Oh yeah sure."

With that they made their way back to the station. As they where walking up Emma was pulling in. Ruby waved and Emma waved backed, but shook her head when she saw H.G.

"Just picking up my stuff." H.G. answered for Emma before she could ask.

"Oh, right, sure." Emma replied.

Wanting to ask if Regina had gotten in contact wither, but she didn't because of Ruby being there, Emma lead them into the station.

"Everything is here." Emma told her. "But one thing got me curious though, I had go through it for evidence purposes, but I'm not gonna ask, because I know you'll eventually tell me and I will tell you this, if it's one thing I'm good at, it's knowing when people are lying."

H.G. nodded, both women knew there was nothing else need be said. Helena grabbed the bag off Emma's desk and strapped it over her shoulder. She turned to leave but asked Emma something she already new the answer to.

"Are you sure you don't need me tonight?"

"Positive." Emma replied. "Now go home, get some rest, you look exhausted."

With that Ruby and H.G. left and headed for the Bed & Breakfast. As they where walking out they spotted a nice looking town car. It was black and the windows where darkly tented. So dark neither of them could see who was in side.

"I wonder who that is." H.G. stated curiously.

"I don't know; I've never seen a car like that here before." Ruby replied.

Once they got back to the Bed & Breakfast, H.G. gave her thanks to Ruby, and Ruby left and went back to the diner. All H.G. wanted was to so soak in a hot bath for the rest of the afternoon, and that's what she intended on doing. She started running the hot water, and dug through one of the bags she had and pulled out the Lavender and Vanilla scented bubble bath and poured some in. Just as she got undressed and was about to get in she heard a knock on the door.

"Shit." She said aloud to herself.

"Just a moment!" She called out to the person knocking.

She went through on of the bags and grabbed the silk, lavender in color, robe she had bought and put it on. She liked the length of the robe. It wasn't to long, it long enough to cover what needed to be covered, and it stopped just below her butt cheeks. She thought it may have been Ruby, but Ruby knew better, but whomever it was they where persistent in their knocking.

"Look, Ruby, I…" Helena started aggravated, but faltered the moment she saw who it was.

"No Ms. Wells, I am defiantly not Miss Lucas." Regina snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Regina pursed her lips as she took in the way H.G. answered the door. She looked down the length of her body, eyes taking in every inch. She'd forgotten what she had come there for. She noticed a freckle or two that showed from the openness of the front of the robe.

_She has nice legs, Yes she does, very nice legs indeed, _Regina thought to herself. She forcefully brought herself out of reverie of Raven haired beauty that stood before her.

"Miss Wells, I see you're starting to make yourself at home." Regina forced out.

Helena shook her head in agreeing with the Mayor "Very much so." She replied. "Please do come in." She made a motion with her hand allowing Regina entrance.

Regina took in the sent of the room, by now the bubble bath sent had take over. _Lavender and Vanilla, very nice, _Regina thought to herself.

"I hope you are feeling well after your accident." Regina said.

"A little exhausted, but I guess that's what I get for going on an outing with Miss. Lucas." H.G. replied. "But I'm feeling much better now. I was just fixing to get the bath actually."

Regina felt the blood rushing to her checks as she tried to hide the blush by trying to keep on her mayoral mask, but she knew Helena saw right through it.

H.G. smirked at Regina's blush, even though she tried to hide it.

"Is there something you need or does everyone in Storybrooke get unexpected visits from the Mayor?" H.G. asked.

"There was actually." Regina replied. "I, uh, fear for um safety reasons…" This was harder then Regina thought it was going to be. _Just tell her, go a head and tell her,_ she told herself. "Because of my mother being here, I… I would like you to stay with me, at my house." Regina emphasized on the last sentence.

H.G. saw the concerned look on the Mayors face, again trying to desperately keep her mask on, but failing. Helena tried to keep her mask on as well, but she didn't know what it was but every time the Mayor came around her that mask fell just like it did with Myka. But with Regina it was a different kind. Maybe the Regents where right in not letting them come here every time an artifact popped up in Storybrooke.

"S…sure, alright." H.G. replied.

She didn't know why, but without any explanation from Regina on she planed on protecting them, she agreed, she just did. She was sure given in due time, Regina would tell her about the once cursed town. For now H.G. had to act like she knew nothing about it, sometimes it sucked working for the Warehouse, and others… well it s had it's benefits.

Almost the whole car ride to Regina's mansion was quiet. Both of the two women wanted to talk about what happened the night before, but neither one of them wanted to be the first to bring up the subject of the kiss. So they kept quiet most of the way. H.G. was thinking about the comment Granny had made about Regina when she checked out of her room so suddenly and with Regina there. Regina was thinking of other things, her mother being one of them.

"Regina" "Helena" Both began at the same time, and both weirded out at the use of first name contact, seeing as how form the minute both women meet they had been formal with each other.

"You first Miss Wells, I insist." Regina said first, with a soft smile, not a fake either, an actual smile.

_Back to being formal, I liked saying her name,_ H.G. thought to herself before answering.

"Madam Mayor, Regina, I… I just wanted to apologize for last night. I normally would never have done anything like that; I don't know what came over me." H.G. said

"We were both drunk, and don't de sorry, it was a fantastic kiss." Regina Replied.

Just as Regina finished her sentence they pulled up into the drive way of the Mayoral Mansion. H.G. thought the outside even the out side was almost as beautiful as the inside. She was pretty sure Regina hired someone to keep the bushes well trimmed, and keeps the lawn manicured. She took in everything about the yard. Noticed the random apple trees spawned about. She almost ran into Regina when they reached the front door to unlock it, but she stopped herself. Regina unlocked the door and they both went inside.

They walked into the open foyer, the stairs wound upward to the second story of the house. Regina set her keys down on the end table; they both removed their coats and scarves and placed them on the coat rack.

"The guest bed room is up the stairs, down the hall and second door on right." Regina told her. "I'm sure you will be wanting to continue what you where doing before I interrupted the rest of your afternoon."

H.G. nodded. She gathers up her bags and headed for the upstairs guest bedroom. She got her robe, and the bubble bath and, one of the books she had bought, and headed for the bath room. While she was walking the length of the hallway, she past another bedroom, _Must be Henry's room,_ She thought. His bed looked like it hadn't been slept in in a while. It was neatly made, and the contents of the room looked like they had been touched for days.

Helena felt sympathy for the Mayor. She didn't know the whole story yet and she may never will, but H.G. knew what the love of a child felt like, and then have that love taken away. So if she knew somewhat of the story she felt for the woman downstairs. She made her way until her found the bathroom she filled the bathtub up got in, and lost herself in her book.

* * *

Fairytale Land.

"So, you're the one that's going to be my daughters happy ending in this world." Cora said as she watched H.G. from the mirror.

She walked about the room, pulling stuff out of drawers and mixing stuff together "Well, I will not let that happen." She smirked.

As she mixed what she needed for her potion she watched the two women closely. Waiting to see who would make the next move. She was going to wait for the right moment to make her move.

She continued to watch them for next few hours when she got bored of it she quit and went back to her potion making. She was just as curious if not more then her daughter was about H.G. Wells. To Cora something was off about the woman but she could quite pin it, that's why she was curious.

She'd been watching Storybrooke for months now, but nothing had pulled her interest. When she learned she could travel between worlds now; which she'd done quite frequently now days with out her daughter even knowing. But now it was different, Regina knew she'd been there and now she would do everything in her will power to let it happen again.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine.

When Jane finally arrived in Storybrooke she began looking for H.G., while driving around she's found her coming from the police station with somebody. The girl she was with made seem like her and Helena had become friends already. Jane knew this wasn't a good sing. This meant H.G. would not stay here for a while but maybe permanently until she heard from the Warehouse again. She figured she'd get out and look for the woman again. She'd found a place to eat and went in. To her surprise she'd found the woman that was with H.G.

She took a seat at one of the booths in the back and waited to be waited on.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked her.

"Coffee, black." Jane flatly replied.

"Coming right up." Ruby said, as she spun on her heal and headed kitchen the kitchen.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk in her study working on her paperwork she had brought home. Just because she wasn't going to be in the office the rest of the afternoon didn't mean she couldn't bring her work home. Every once in a while she would catch herself looking towards the staircase that lead to the second story of the Mayors house.

H.G. had been in the bath for several hours now, about an hour and a half Regina figured, not that she should be worried, she had given the woman free reign of the house, but she also liked her company. She thought about going to check on her a few times but decided against it, she told herself the woman wasn't a child and she could do as she pleased. So she left the thought alone and went back to her paper work.

It was about another thirty minutes after that H.G. woke up and decided to make herself known to the other woman. Helena hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Yes she fell asleep she was that exhausted, she was actually grateful for that bath. She made her way to the guest bedroom to get dressed. She went through one of the bags and got out a pale blue, almost see through Polo shirt, white skinny jeans and a pair of boots. Once she was dressed she went downstairs to look for Regina.

While looking she gave herself her own small tour of the Mayoral Mansion. She had an idea of where Regina might be, and after all she did have free reign of the house, she assumed. She found herself in the kitchen. It was a nice spacious area, with an island counter space in the middle. It was very clean, and everything in its proper place, even though the Mayor lived there on a daily basis it looked like she never used it, was how clean it was. It had white marble counter tops, along with matching white wood cabinets, Black marble counter tops. She familiarized herself with it rather quickly before she stared pulling out pots and pans.

She looked around to see what kind of food the Mayor kept in her house. While looking she pulled stuff at random, once she got what she needed she began to cook. It wasn't long before what she was cooking filled the house with its aroma and into Regina's study.

Regina was still working on her paper work, when she smelled the smell of food. She smiled a small smile to herself. Storybrooke's new deputy was in her kitchen cooking for her.

_You should go in there, no I don't want to disturb her, go! She won't mind, fine._ Once again mind over matter won this inner debate and Regina gave in.

Regina made her way barefoot into the kitchen so Helena wouldn't hear her coming, and also her pumps where killing her feet. When she got there she found H.G. had almost every pot and pan in her kitchen out and was using the cutting board and cutting up some scallions. In one pan there was looked like to her was meat being fried, and in the other two pots she couldn't tell, but it would only make since to Regina that it would be some kind of sauce in one and noodles in the other.

She watched as H.G. put the chopped up scallions in the pot with the sauce, she reach for a clove of garlic and started looking for the garlic press when Regina finally made her presence known.

"Second drawer to the left." She said

H.G. jumped as her expected but unexpected guest made her presence known.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you dear." Regina smirked.

"It's quite alright." H.G. replied, getting the garlic press and squeezing making fall into the pot with the sauce.

"It smells delicious. May I ask what you're making?" Regina asked

She stirred the pot with the noodles and the meat frying in the pan was done, once she drained the grease out she added it to the sauce. And stirred the sauce then the noodles.

"Spaghetti." H.G. replied with a smile and a curt nod.

Regina looked over all her ingredients she had on the counter. Helena had everything out that she would normally us to make some of her Italian dishes except for one.

"Here let me." She replied.

She walked over to the cabinet and pulled something out flipped open the lid and poured some in, when she got the right amount she put it back.

"Well Ms. Wells, you do know your way around a kitchen, you're a natural." Regina said as she gave H.G. another look over examining her outfit she was wearing.

She thought the jeans looked good on her the hugger in all the right places. She liked the boots, as well as the shirt, maybe a little bit to see through for her taste, but Helena pulled it off. Its was obvious Helena picked out all the clothes she had bought and not Ruby. Regina had to admit her defeat with this round. The food wasn't quite done yet so she offered her help with finishing.

"No, it's alright." Helena replied

She got out two plates and forks, and set the table, all the while Regina planted herself on the island table in the middle of the kitchen and watch H.G. as she moved about. Little to her knowledge H.G. was watching Regina as well.

She like they way Regina's black pencil tightened around her thighs as she sat, and like the silk almost dark blue shirt went well with her skin tone, and she noticed they way she the first three buttons undone just like hers, but that's how the Mayor always wore her shirts with buttons, she noticed that on her first night of meeting the brunette. Once the sauce was ready she put that along with the noodles on the table in the dining room, and Regina followed suit.

When they had reached the dining room, Regina found Helena had some candles lit along with Apple Cider already on the table. Regina felt a small smile tug at her lips and couldn't help but let come out. H.G. fixed their plates, Regina was surprised she let the Brit sort of take over house like this, but after all she had given her free reign.

"If you don't mind my asking what was that you put in the sauce?" Helena asked.

Regina smiled "Red pepper flakes, it gives it a little kick."

H.G. gave her reply with a smile. For some strange reason H.G. got a little nervous so for almost the rest of the meal the two woman were silent. Regina took one last sip of the cider from her glass before she finally spoke.

"Thank you Ms. Wells, the meal was delicious." Regina spoke softly.

"It was my pleasure, from what I under stand nobody here gets special treatment from the Mayor." H.G. replied.

_I shouldn't have said that, that was stupid what was I thinking. You weren't. I know I should apologize, yes you should._

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have said that last part." Helena apologized.

"N-No, it's alright, it's true, but no need to apologize." Regina replied.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Madam Mayor." H.G. smirked

Regina sighed a laugh "You have no idea what I'm capable of Ms. Wells."

"I think I do. Judging by your reputation, and from what I've heard, I believe you when you say that. I wouldn't do anything to get in your way, I was like that once myself." H.G. replied as she took her last sip of the cider as well. "My I?" She asked, indicating she wanted clean up and take their plates.

"Allow me." Regina replied picking up hers and following in suit once again.

Once they cleared the table on Regina's protest to let her help, H.G. gave in but insisted on cleaning up her mess. Regina gave in. As they were cleaning up Pongo came wagging his tail, but as soon as he saw H.G. he started barking at her, after Regina told him it was okay and that she was going to stay with them for a while, he calmed down and went over to greet Helena. She played with him for a few moments before returning to her task of cleaning up her mess before once again Regina broke the silence once more.

"I must say again once more Miss. Wells, you're a natural, and Pongo doesn't just like anyone like that."

H.G. smiled "I love dogs, I hate cats. My brother had one, wretched thing, I swear it was out to get me. I would be doing research or experiment's down in our basement and the wretched thing would come in and destroy everything. I always threatened Charles I would get my Christina a dog."

They both smiled and laughed. Regina noticed the past tense of their conversation but wasn't going to rub her nose in where it didn't belong, so she pushed it away for another time.

"It's almost time for his walk; would you like to join us?" Regina asked.

Pongo wagged his tail and gave Helena those sad puppy dog eyes, and she couldn't say no. So she shook her head and greed, a little to eagerly causing raven curtains to fall and she ruffled her fingers through her hair to push it out of her face. She walked upstairs to get the new jacket she had bought while she was out with Ruby, It was a simple brown leather jacket with zippers on the side to indicate where the pockets where. When she got back downstairs she found Regina and Pongo waiting on her.

Regina put on her coat as Pongo waited eagerly, his tail wagging excitedly as their new guest waited. Regina opened the door, and for the first time in months she didn't open it slowly to check to see if there was an angry mob outside her doorstep waiting with torches and pitch forks ready to kill her at any moment. She did like it was natural, which it should be, and her and H.G. and Pongo started their walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter took while to get up, I caught the bug the bug that's been going around and nursing myself back to health and this week I felt well enough to write this. So without further delay here you go, enjoy.**

Chapter 6

It didn't take them long to get into town. They where walking down Main Street and almost at the diner when Regina saw Emma, Henry, Snow, and Charming coming out of the dinner. Regina stopped instantly, she felt Pong trying to pull on the leash and wine a little to make his over to the but she wouldn't allow it, only if they saw each other was she going to make contact. Helena was a few feet a ahead when realized Regina was no longer following her, just when she was about to ask what was going on, she figured it out and walked over to her, put her arm around her waist but Regina paid it no mind.

Henry saw them and smiled and waved at them, then turned to Emma as in to ask her something, then came running full speed towards Regina, engulfing what his height would allow of her, into hug, H.G had to practically move out of the way so she wouldn't get knocked over. Regina was almost knocked off balance, as she returned Henrys hug. Pongo as well was begging for the boys' attention.

"Hey Pongo." Henry said, before getting licked all over his face, he smiled back at Regina "Hey mom, how was your day?"

Regina smiled "It was interesting, it seams I have a new house guest." she moved her hand to indicate H.G.'s presence.

Helena gave a curt nod along with a smile.

"I'm Henry." He introduced himself.

"I'm Helena Wells, or H.G. as I prefer, but you can call me what you like." H.G. replied with.

"So your name is like H.G. Wells, like the author, and you worked for the secret service, that's so cool!" Henry exclaimed. "So you're working with my mom and the sheriff's station?"

"That would be correct." H.G. answered.

"Cool." Henry replied.

Emma, Snow, and Charming finally made their way over to the three of them.

"Hi I'm Marry Margaret." She introduced herself

"Helena." H.G. replied "You were the one sitting with Emma and Ruby at Granny's when I first come to town."

Snow eagerly shook her head.

"I'm David." Charming introduced himself, and the two shook hands.

All the while Regina stood their patiently waiting, it was all she could not to pull Helena away from the two idiots. She let them talk for a few minutes before she interrupted them.

"I do hate to interrupt this little conversation, but I'm afraid I must steal Ms. Wells so we can continue or walk before it gets too late." She finally spoke up.

"Well, it appears our Madam Mayor here, is saying it's time for us to go, it was very nice meeting you all. " H.G. said as they where walking away, she turned back "Oh and same time tomorrow?" H.G. asked Emma.

"You got it." Emma replied with a nod of her head.

Helena returned her attention Regina, to find her whipping a tear from her eye. H.G. wanted to question it, but she didn't.

"I know how you must feel." She said after a minute or two of them walking in silence.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she closed it again.

"When my Christina was taken away from me, I did everything I could to get her back." Helena continued. "But no matter what I did, nothing worked."

"If it's not inappropriate for me to ask what happened, would you tell me?" Regina asked.

H.G. shook her head "I don't mind at all, and I will answer, that's a story for another day; But, I will say this, what I did to the men that did what they did to my daughter, it was the worst pain imaginable."

If anything Regina knew when to drop a subject, and now was one of those times. When they walked by Gold's store Helena it sent a chill up H.G. spine that made her shudder, she hoped Regina didn't notice it but she did.

"I take it you've had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Gold?" Regina asked.

Helena nodded her answer "My first day in town actually, very unpleasant man."

"Unpleasant indeed." Regina smirked.

H.G. didn't feel the need to divulge the fact that she owed the man a favor now, only when the time came she would, after all Regina was the Mayor so that meant she had power, so Helena was sure that whatever that favor was Regina could get her out of it.

They walked passed the library and the lights were still on. H.G. looked inside to find Belle at her desk, she tapped on the window and Belle looked over and she waved and Belle waved back.

"I see you've made quite a few friends already." Regain said, breaking the silence once more.

Helena nodded giving Regina her answer.

"They're nice people; they remind me of friends from back home." H.G. replied.

"South Dakota, am I correct?" Regina asked curiously.

H.G. confirmed and Regina continued "Well Miss Wells, you have my attention, I must ask who these people are, that Miss Lucas, and Bell remind you of."

H.G. smirked "Well Ruby reminds me of Claudia." She laughed. "Claudia's an amazingly bright young woman for her age, she's a genius when is comes to computers, and she a red head, with a temper to match it sometimes, and a great taste in music. Belle reminds of Leena, our keeper at the inn we all lived in, they liked to keep us under the same roof for emergency purposes, with her personality but her book smarts reminds me of Myka…" Helena trailed off at the mention of Myka.

Regina made a mental note of it but didn't press the subject.

"And Emma's more of a female version of Pete" H.G. finished.

Since the two had left from outside of the diner Regina's phone had been silently been going off in Regina's pocket but she paid it no mind she more then likely knew who it was, Melody, her secretary and dearest friend, in Fairytale Land she would have been known as Maleficent, but here Regina didn't want her to have that much power, she didn't want it going to head. She'd known she had the two of them together, Regina saw her in the dinner and they made eye contact, but that was all. She knew she'd here it from her in the morning though, even if she did have Regina's best interests at heart.

"Well they sound like good people, and good people are hard to come by now days." Regina laughed. "Trust me I know."

After that, they had walked back to the Mayoral Mansion in complete silence, both women had questions to ask but didn't how, or if they where the right ones to ask yet or not. H.G wanted to grab Regina by the waist again, but now would be a different experience for both women seeing as how she would notice it this time whereas with the first time she didn't, so Helena took a chance at it.

Regina stiffened at first and gave her the look of 'Ms. Wells, what the hell do you think you a re doing', H.G. laughed and went to remove her hand but Regina was all too quick and grabbed her wrist and mover her hand back. Regina knew Cora would be watching this from wherever she was but she didn't care, she was happy, and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Once they got back to the Mansion H.G. was the first to hang her coat in the closet while Regina took Pong's leash, and he ran off to Regina's study.

By the time Helena turned around she found Regina invading her personal space. Not that she didn't mind, but in the short time she knew Mayor, H.G. had figured out she had a sense of modesty more so then hers, but yet here she was, like the night they had first meet, but only the ballpark was in Regina's favor. Helena felt herself going further back into the coat closet, her knees were starting buckle as she felt the Mayor getting closer.

It felt like forever when H.G.'s back finally hit the other side on to the wall. Regina was so close to her she could feel body heat, of course the thickness of the blue polo she had on didn't help either. Regina's eyes searched Helena's face for any signs of her telling her to stop but there was none so she continued. She had Helena pined so she couldn't go anywhere, and the next she knew, her scarlet lips where pressed against pale pink ones.

Regain swiped her tong against Helena's lips asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. Regina explored the Brits moth, nibbling here and there on her bottom lip every now and then. Only stopping for air was when they would take a breath.

"I…I think… We should… Take this… To another room." H.G. breathed out at one point.

Regina smirked, but complied and took their heated make out session to the living room couch. The women fought for dominance but in the end Helena gave in and let Regina win, this time. Regina knew she had won this battle, after all it was her move in this game of cat and mouse the two women had meet, but she didn't know how long the ball would be in her favor. She decided to explore as much of Helena as possible, for as long as she cold.

She knew it was getting late and she'd have return to her Mayoral duties tomorrow morning, but she didn't care. The woman intrigued then Mayor and Regina knew it was the same for Helena but whoever this Myka woman was, Regina was determined to get something about out of Helena or if she had to she'd go to Emma and ask her to some digging. Although Regina had a feeling that given due time H.G. would tell her.

Regina moved from Helena's mouth to her jaw, H.G. suppressed a moan as Regina moved down to her neck, she moved down to her collar bone. She sucked at the tender skin, Helena released moan she'd been suppressing, at which Regina smiled against her skin. She began to unbutton H.G.'s shirt, but she stopped her with a 'Not yet' look. Helena noticed the look on her face, it was one she hadn't yet seen in the woman, _Almost 'Evil Queen' like_, she thought to herself. She didn't press it but Regina gave a reassuring nod and Helena let her continue.

It wasn't long after that Helena switched positions and they where at again. It wasn't long before moans of pleasure filled the room once more. Each wanting what the other one did, even though Helena would let it go that far Regina was willing but only let the other women explore and much as she was aloud to. About another half they continued their little make out session Regina was going to play her endgame, or so she thought.

H.G. placed a gentle kisses along Regina's neck "You know… Madam Mayor… It's getting late and…_You_ have to return to your duties in the morning."

_She is right you know, damn it I know she is, but I don't want to stop, but you have to. _Regina rolled her eyes to herself and then she made it to where the next move, Helena would have to top it. She crossed that threshold. Helena moaned out loud, but Regina stifled it with quick kiss on the lips, and just quickly as she had done what she did, she got up and made her way to her bedroom.

"Your move." Regina smirked as she walked out and made her way to her bed room "Come on Pongo." H.G. heard her sigh as she made her way into the foyer and the grand staircase.

Regina laughed to herself as she entered her bedroom, once Pongo was inside and at the foot of her bed, she closed her door, but only to open it a again, but only just a crack, so that Pongo could go in and out as pleased during the night.

"Miss Wells you are going to be the death of me." Regina said out loud to no one unparticular, or so she thought.

"Yes, yes she will be, dear." That all too familiar voice Regina knew all too well, rang in her ears, and she stiffened, but only momentarily for she immediately knew who it was.

It didn't take much, but Cora being here in her room caused her to use her magic without even thinking about it. A fire ball grew at the ready in her hand

"Mother." Regina nearly growled. "How did you… I closed that portal after Snow and Emma came through."

Regina threw the fire ball as warring, telling Cora to back down but she knew it wouldn't happen.

"There's no need for that, especially with your house guest just down stairs." Cora sarcastically

"You still haven't answered my question, _what_ are you doing here?" Regina asked this time more demanding

Cora laughed a wicked laugh "Well, according to you, ruining your happiness, seeing as it's what I'm good at."

"Mother, so help me, if you so much as…"

"So much what, dear, what are you going to do to me that you haven't done already, hmm?" Cora questioned

Regina had a distant look on her face, she was trying to think of something to counter Cora but nothing came out, so she just stood there.

"Just what I thought, like always, promises that you don't intend to keep." Cora said boredom in her tone.

"Why exactly are you here, Mother?" Regina questioned

"That my precious child is a secret for me to know, and you to find out, but in due time." Just like that, as quickly as she came, a thick blue cloud of smoke and Cora was gone.

Regina ran back downstairs, as she did so she expected her some sort of scream from Helena, she expecting run in and be to late to find Cora tearing out H.G.'s heart, and there would be nothing she could do, for her mothers magic was far more older, there for would be more powerful then hers. But nothing like that played out before her; she found Helena asleep on the couch where she'd left her.

She walked over her and checked just to make sure the raven haired beauty was still Helena G. Wells and form what Regina could tell without wakening the woman she was. Regina didn't want her sleeping in the guest bedroom by herself so she scooped scoped Helena up and thick cloud of purple smoke surrounded them, and then they where in her bedroom. She put H.G. on one side of the bed, she didn't care she was fully clothed or not. Regina slipped on her light blue silk nightgown and climbed in on her side of the bed.

Now that she had thought about it, Regina hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss the two of them had the night before last, and tonight, tonight had been a whole different ballpark, it was something she hadn't felt in quite a while, not since Daniel at least. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what had been happening over the past few hours. She didn't know how to feel about it, she liked Helena, a lot and from what she could tell the Brit was attracted to her as well.

She laid there for about another hour before she sniggled up against H.G. and wrapped her arm around her letting it rest against her stomach, and l let her sleep over take her. After all, she would have to be getting up in couple of hours to attend her Mayoral duties, she'd figure out a way in the morning to either get Helena to come to her office with her or get out of the house and stay in town where people could keep an eye out on her, after tonight's visit from Cora, she didn't actually believe Emma when she told her, but now she did, and she was going to take the responsibility of protecting Helena if was the last thing she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Warehouse 13, Univille South Dakota.

"Hey, hey, hey, Mom. Mrs. F we're back." Pete called out into the empty office.

"Where is everyone?" Myka asked to no one unparticular.

"Yeah, it's a little to quite around here." Claudia replied.

"We have another problem." Mrs. Frederic's voce came from out of nowhere. "Pete, Jane's gone missing, she's not here."

"What? What do you mean she's missing?" Pete replied

"If you'll let me finish Mr. Lattimer, we found H.G. Wells, and Jane insisted we go after her, but I told her no, and we'll give it a day or two, but she took it to her own initiative and went any." Mr. Frederic told them.

"Wait you, found H.G.?" Myka asked

"Yeah where is she?" Claudia questioned

"Storybrooke, Main." Mrs. Frederic agitatedly replied.

"Are you sure, she…she knows we can't go there" Said Myka.

"Yeah, I gotta ping there one time and Artie was all like 'Grumble grumble, no grumble.'" Claudia said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go" Pete said.

"Pete." Myka scolded him. "We can't, the town, is cursed fairytale characters with the Evil Queen as the mayor. There's no telling what she'll do to us."

"Well, someone has done their homework." Mrs. Frederic replied "But there's been a development with the curse part, word is it's been broken."

"So there are fairytale characters running around now, great." Steve said.

"No, Mr. Jinks, they still can't leave the town, it's one of the perks of the curse." Mrs. Fredric answered.

"Great, so now mom and H.G. are stuck there and they can't leave, along with the Evil Queen, that's just peachy." Pete said

"Well, if that's the case then how come H.G. and Jane could go there?" Myka asked.

"People from the outside world can come and go as they please, but if the people of the town try to, bad things happen." Mrs. Frederic answered.

"I'm with Pete, lets go, I mean the sooner we get the Astrolabe back the sooner we can go back to saving the world." Said Claudia.

"I've talked it over with the other Regents, and they agree, we shouldn't go, we need to see how long H.G. is going to stay before we make the next move and try to contact." Mrs. Frederic

"This is crap, we need help, we need H.G. back here, but you guys don't have the guts to go and bring her back. The world is danger, and the one person who can actually help, you won't go after because she's in a town with fairytale characters, that's bullshit. I'm done here I'm going back to the inn, it's 4:30 am It's been a long ass couple of days for all of us I'm done." Claudia replied.

"Claud…" Myka started to go after her but Steve stopped her.

"Let her go Myks, she need to cool down she'll be fine." He told her.

Myka nodded and agreed, and they all began to get to work to see if they could find something without H.G.'s help for now. Little did they all now Claudia had other intentions and didn't go back to the B&B like she said she was.

* * *

Storybrooke, Main.

When Helena awoke, she wasn't in the last spot she fell asleep in. The last thing she remembered after her heated make out session with the Mayor was her falling asleep on the Mayors couch. From what she could tell it was still dark out what time it was she didn't know. What she did know was that one: she wasn't in Regina's guest bedroom, two: she didn't know how she had made it into her bed.

_Fuck. _she thought to herself. Panicking she tried to get up out of bed, but Regina was resilient, she just pulled her closer. After the third time she finally moved Regina's arm and freed herself from the brunet, not knowing what to do, she decided she need fresh air, so she went and got her coat from the closet. When she went to open the door she found Pongo behind her wagging his tail.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his leash and putting it him.

She didn't know where she would go or who to talk to about it so she just walked. She could tell it was almost dawn because of the way the sky was looking and the clock on Main Street said it was five am. From what she could tell her and Pongo where the only ones out, or so she thought. She walking and felt a gush of wind blow past them, whoever it was the where just a blur, but she make out a person. _Weird, _she thought to herself, _it almost looked like Ruby. _

_Oh don't absurd, why, not it's possible, given our line of work why would I doubt it with all the things we've seen. _H.G. was brought back from her thoughts with Pongo's wining when they reached an old looking apartment building. She looked to see if there were any cars around, and to her surprise, she found Emma's old Yellow bug. If only she knew which apartment she lived in.

She decided to chance it; Pongo seemed to know where to lead her to, so he would also know where the Sherriff lived right. To her surprised he knew exactly where to go. She hadn't really thought about her wakening up in t he Mayors bed until know, and then she started to panic again. She knocked on the door, waited, no answer, knocked again and again no answer, she knocked a third time and was just about to leave when Snow greeted her from the other side.

She looked confused but could tell H.G. needed someone to talk to.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. Blanchard I didn't mean to wake you, I was actually looking for Emma, but…" She didn't have time to even finish before Marry Margaret invited her in.

"No it's okay, please come in, is something wrong?" She asked, confused and wonder what the woman she had only meet just hours before was knocking on her door at what was now five thirty in the morning.

"Emma's still asleep but I can wake her up if you like." Snow continued.

"Um, no it's quite alright, I'll just stop by the station later." Helena replied.

"Something's bothering you, what's wrong?" She asks.

"It's nothing." H.G. replied. "I think it's actually something I need to discuss with Regina, but thank you anyway though." She replied.

Leaving it at that she left.

"My doors always open." She heard the woman say as she left.

She knew Regina would be waking up soon, so she decided she would make them breakfast. It didn't take her long to get back to the Mayoral mansion, she stopped a the grocery store to pick up a few things, she remembered the Mayor didn't have them from when she cooked dinner the night before, she took off her coat and Pongo's leash and put them in their rightful places and began to cook. Pongo ran off somewhere, presumably to Regina's bedroom, she immediately got out everything she need for what she had planed on cooking.

As she thought she would Regina woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over to see what time it was, it was almost six thirty in the morning, she laid there for another few minuets before deciding she'd better get ready for her day. As she was making her way down the hall the smell of bacon hit her nose and her stomach growled, and she headed for the kitchen.

She found Helena in her apron along with pancake batter all over it, and a stack of pancakes on the island table in the middle of the kitchen along with some freshly cut fruit, _Is she preparing a feast,_ The Mayor thought to herself.

"First you cook me dinner, now you're cooking me breakfast." Regina said finally deciding to make her presence known.

H.G. jumped a little, before she gave the darker brunet a smile and a curt head nod. Regina took one of the grapes from the mixed bowl of fruit and popped it in her mouth.

"Are we expecting company?" She asked, more a statement then a question

Now Helena was kicking herself, when she was in search of Emma she should have asked Marry Margaret if she could bring Henry back with her, it would have Regina ecstatic, but she was to worried about waking up in her bed to think about anything else, maybe when she went in to work she would ask Emma to bring him by.

"No." H.G. replied shaking her head "I wasn't sure what you liked, and I love to cook anyway and I can never make a small meal, so here we are."

She went back to bacon before it burned and put it on a small plate she had, and put it on the island. Regina took another grape but instead of popping in her mouth like she did the first time she took a bite slowly. She knew Helena was watching her, it was a good thing the grape was juicy, instead of wiping off the juice that trickled down her chin she let it, all the while watching H.G.'s eyes follow it she even licked her lips.

Regina smirked "See something you like, dear."

"Very much so, Madam Mayor." H.G. replied now with a dry mouth. "Speaking of which, I'd better get breakfast finished, or you won't make it to your office."

She turned back to the one last thing she needed to cook, the eggs. It didn't take long for those; not even three minutes. She put on a pot of tea, and by the time she got the table set the tea was ready. Helena was wanted to ask the Mayor how she wound up in her bed the night before but she didn't know how to approach the subject. She sat there silent and fidgety.

"Something on your mind Miss Wells?" Regina asked knowing full well there was.

"Actually there is." Helena replied, taking a bit of her eggs. "I don't know how it happened, may be too much to drink or something, I… I'm not exactly sure, but somehow I woke up in your bedroom this morning …" She was cut off by a soft chuckle coming from Regina

Not knowing how, or what to say to her Regina didn't know how tow answer Helena's question so she somewhat answered truthfully.

"I, um, had and unexpected visit from my mother last night, and quite frankly it scared me." Regina replied. "So it helped if I could keep an eye on you."

"I see." H.G. replied. "Well if she's that scary I'd hate run into her."

Regina sighed a laugh. _You already have,_ she thought. _You need to tell her, don't you think I want to._ Regina gathered herself from her thoughts.

"Thank you for breakfast, but a Mayors duties never end." Regina said getting up from the table.

As she went upstairs, H.G. cleaned up down stairs. Regina got showered and dressed. Today her clothing of choice was a white polo, with slacks and black blazer. Once she was dress she left.

Helena was still cleaning up the kitchen when she saw the black Mercedes pull out of the garage. '_Have a good day Regina' would have been nice to tell her, _H.G. thought to her self, once she was done she did the same as Regina had done, only she didn't have be back at the Sheriffs station until later that afternoon, so she took Pongo for another walk instead.

* * *

Mayoral Office.

Regina walked in only to see a pissed off Maleficent sitting at her desk.

"What the hell was last night?" Maleficent immediately asked, following Regina into her office, her pumps clicking against the marble floor as she did so.

"It's not like it was a date, I just thought I should get to my employees, that's all." Regina replied.

"Oh, and I suppose having her stay at your house is getting to know her." She said aggravatedly.

"If you must know Cora is here." Regina spat back. "Which is why I need you to call the Sheriff and the two idiots, and tell them I need them here immediately?"

"As you wish." Maleficent cockily smirked, as she left Regina's office.

No sooner then she left she returned telling the Mayor that they would be there.

As Maleficent went to leave just before she got to the door to go to her desk she turned to Regina "Just be careful Gina… we both know what love does to us."

Regina shook her head at Maleficent's warning. It wasn't love to the two women, as of right now it was just a game of cat and mouse, and she knew Helena hadn't planed on staying in town that long, she was like Emma in that way, or at least right now anyway, she knew Brit would go running back to her old life the minute someone called her back to it. Then her thoughts went on to what Cora had said, what did she mean by 'Ruining her happiness.' Just then she heard Maleficent's voce over speaker phone.

"The town idiots are here." She said.

"Send them in, you as well, this is something we all need to discuss." Regina buzzed back.

"Well, you wanna explain why my deputy was knocking on my door at five thirty this morning?" Emma bluntly asked.

"Not particularly no, it's none of your business. And what to do mean she was at your apartment this morning, as far as I know she never left my house." Regina spat back.

"Not according to Snow." Emma replied.

Regina grit her teeth, knowing she'd say something she shouldn't, so she kept her mouth shut. Maleficent gave her raised eye as to question her silence but she ignored it.

"I will discuss that with Miss Wells later, but the reason that I've called you all here is because I know now for a fact that Helena wasn't imagining my mother, she is here… in Storybrooke." Regina told them.

"Why should we believe you!?" James exclaimed

There was a protective hiss that came from Maleficent as she got in defensive mode from zero to sixty just like that.

"It's fine Maleficent, I'll allow it… this time." Regina said with a raised eyebrow. "And as to why you should believe me _Charming,_ because she showed herself to me last night, while Ms. Wells was in my home."

"What did she say?" Snow asked.

"Again none of your concern." Regina replied.

"Actually… it is." Emma spat back "And wait a minute, didn't I kill you a couple weeks ago." She asked Maleficent.

She rolled her eyes "Only my dragon form, Princess" She turned to Regina "I'm still pissed by the way, Gina."

Regina's nostrils started to flair. She hated the nickname the blond had given her but it stuck with her throughout their years of their friendship and she kept it. Maleficent smirked.

"Back to matter at hand." Regina huffed. "She said… she said she was here to ruin my happiness, like always." She let the statement trail off.

She new Maleficent was watching her but she didn't care. She got that distant look on her face, as she heard the others talking in the background, Maleficent took over for her but she knew the three wouldn't come to terms on anything with the straight haired blond.

"You three are impeccable, Regina, what do you think of the Sheriffs plan?" Maleficent finally asked her.

When she got no answer she said her name again "Regina?" no answer.

"Regina." This time she yelled it, and it shook the Mayor from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was that dear?" She asked.

"I asked you what you thought about Emma's plan." Maleficent replied.

"And what's that?" She replied.

"We need to figure out where Cora is, I can talk to Ruby, see if she can do nightly runs in her wolf form, see if she can sniff her out, but that would only work during night though, mean time, I can start pulling doubles if I have to, I mean I do have H.G. helping me now so it's not like there would be any problems there." Emma said.

"That's fine." Regina sighed and nodded her reply.

After that gave Maleficent the look of 'Please get these people out of my office.' and she happily did so. She had paperwork that needed to be done so she started on it after they all left. She knew Maleficent had her questions but kept her distance at them. It wasn't until they had left her alone had she realized she'd called H.G, by her first name for the second time upon meeting the Brit.

Then Daniel came to mind, and what he told her before she ended his life for the second time "_Love again."_ She was trying to better herself, and not use her magic, not using her magic was the hardest, but since Dr. Hopper had been missing, it's been even harder on her. Yes, Emma did come to the realization the she didn't do it, but she still had a hard time convincing the towns people, but the Sherriff did, along with some help from Ruby.

Then again what Cora told her last night as well was still fresh in her mind. If Helena was her happiness, or at least part of it, what was her mothers plan, if it was to take her heart she could have easily done it herself last night, but she didn't if Cora was going to play her then she was going to turn the tides and play Cora. She hadn't realized her office phone had been buzzing until she saw the read light flashing.

"What." She hissed.

"Deputy Wells is here to see you." Maleficent replied back

She smiled "Send her in." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For those of you wondering, yes I know Regina isn't the Mayor anymore, but I've decided to have her be reinstated.**

Chapter Eight

"I thought you might want some lunch." H.G. said as she walked in.

Regina gave a small smile as H.G. made her way to one of he chairs in front of her desk. She pulled out two grilled chicken Cesar salads. She handed one to Regina and placed hers on her side of the desk.

"How has your day been so far?" H.G. asked.

"I had a meeting this morning, but other then that, rather boring actually." Regina sighed. She knitted her eyebrow as she thought on how to ask about her going to Emma's apartment, but she before she could "Speaking of which, Emma told me you had went over to her place this morning, is that true?" She asked.

H.G. nodded "I did. I freaked out about waking up in your bed, I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I didn't say anything, I swear it." She said it so fast she was out of breath by the time she finished.

"It's alright dear." Regina replied, and gave her a smile like she would normally give to Emma, when they but heads. "And how has your day been?" She said in return.

"Good. I spent it at the library, I tried to avoid the diner as much as possible, I don't agree with what Granny said about you, or what I've been hearing from everyone about you. I mean sure we all have our good side and bad, but I don't see that, I mean I may see a little but…" H.G. was starting to ramble now out of nervousness.

"You're rambling, dear." Regina cut her off. "But I am afraid, I do have to say most of those things are true." she finished.

By now they had moved from Regina's desk to her chair and sofa. Helena curled herself up resting halfway on the arm rest and Regina sat comfortably queenly like in her black leather chair. After awhile in complete silence Regina finally got up and went back to her work, H.G. watched, for a good thirty minutes before Regina finally noticed she was still there.

"Is there a reason your still here, Miss Wells?" She asked.

H.G. shook her head "No, just watching a beautiful woman while she works, but if you want I can leave."

Regina shrugged "You're a grown woman Ms. Wells; you can do as you please."

"I'll see you later then." H.G. replied.

She could feel Regina watching her as she left. Before she reached the door Regina said

"Don't forget Ms. Wells, it's still your move."

Helena could feel the smirk on Regina's lips, and she replied back with one that the darker brunet never saw. Before she walked out of the office building she was stopped by Maleficent.

"I don't know what your intentions with her are, but just don't hurt her." Maleficent said as Helena reached the door.

She had a confused look on her face "Beg pardon?" she cleared her throat.

"She's been hurt enough, she doesn't need another one." Maleficent replied "If you really want to impress her, try the stables. She used to love to ride, but hasn't in years." Her tone changed, almost mockingly cold, but Helena didn't catch it.

She gave the blond a head tilt and a raised eyebrow and left.

* * *

It was long before Claudia saw the "Welcome to Storybrooke." sing. She wondered how much longer it would be before she saw civilization again. She had been driving for what seemed like hours now and saw nothing but green forest all around. She sighed a sigh of relief when she finally saw buildings up ahead. It didn't long after the she was in the middle of the town.

She saw a flashing neon the read Granny's Diner and she thought she'd start there on her hunt for H.G. She parked her silver Prius and went in. She wasn't expecting the looks and glares and whispers she got from the towns people inside though. Ruby saw her but didn't get up right a way to help her.

"Um, I'm um, looking for some one, I hoping maybe somebody could help?" She said as she felt awkward and uneasy.

She pulled out the old picture of H.G. with Wolcott she had, and pointed to H.G.

"I'm looking for this woman here." She said.

Ruby walked over and looked at the old picture. Raised and eyebrow before answering.

"Nope haven't seen her." She smiled and tilted her head, and walked away.

Claudia walked away mumbling to herself about how, this was not going to end well. Even if she did find H.G. what was she going to say to her? So she did what she did best, start to investigate. She walked around town until she found the Sheriff Station.

* * *

H.G. knew she was time was running quickly, she had to be back in time to change her clothes and get down to the Station in time for her shift. She finally found the stables almost on the outside of town. Nobody was there when she got there, all the workers were out in the fields, so she decided to explore a little on her own. She walked into the stables and seen that not all of the horses where out playing out in the fields. She came to a beautiful black stallion with a strip of white down her nose. She made eye contact with her but she seemed not pat any attention to her, so she walked passed, when she did the horse came to the front of the stall and stomped her foot and neighed at her. So she turned back and walked over to her.

The hose was timid a little at first, and when Helena reach out to pet it, the horse went to the corner of her stall. She looked around for some apples or oats and she found a bucket of apples hanging in the next stall over, so she walked over and grabbed a few. Once she got back to the horses stall she took one of the apples and held out her hand hoping she would come back over. After a minute or so the horse didn't budge, little to H.G.'s knowledge she had an audience in which he was keeping quite and seeing what was going to happen next. H.G. took a bite of the apple.

"See it's not that bad." She spoke to the horse, and took another bite of the apple.

She took another bite, and the horse slowly started walking back over to her.

"I told you." She said. "Nobody can resist a good apple." She smiled as the horse took the whole thing out of her hand.

She sniffed Helena's hand and put her nose up to it and smelling it, before bumping it to give her permission to pet her. She petted her on her nose, which the horse seemed to like. Her audience waited a minute or so before making his presence know.

"Scout there normally doesn't like people." He said, making H.G. jump a little which also scared Scout.

H.G. held out the other apple and she came right back to her.

"Well, I guess I'm not normal people am I." She replied.

"Jethro." He smiled introducing himself.

Jethro was tall, and skinny. He definitely looked liked he would be working at a stable. The top of his head was a buzz cut, which the hair was graying, and wore a flannel shirt, a pair of jeans with holes in them and boots.

"Helena Wells." She replied "Or some people call me H.G." she added.

"Oh, your then new deputy." He replied.

"I am." She answered back with a curt nod.

"It seems like Scout here has really taken a liking to ya." He said.

"She's a beautiful horse, how much are you asking for her?" She asked.

He thought about it for a minute "They where asking about $15,000 for her, but since you're the only other person she likes other then myself, I'll knock her down to ten."

Helena didn't think twice before she answered "Do you take payments?"

"Not normally but for you, I'll take 'em weekly." he replied. "I'll bring you some reigns and you can take 'er for a rid if ya want?" He added

She checked the time on her phone to see if she had time, she had and hour and a half to be back in town and at the station.

"Um, not day I'm afraid; I have to be back in town soon, but tomorrow most defiantly though." She replied.

"I'll hold you to it then." He replied with a smile.

She turned to Scout and introduced herself as she scratched her nose "Hello Scout, I'm Helena; it's very nice to meet you." She said to the horse as she gave a playful neigh back. "I look forward to getting to know you more, I will be back tomorrow." she said as Jethro threw her another apple and she gave it to Scout, and she took it whole.

"It was nice meeting you Jethro." She said.

"Same to you. You best be on your way to be back on time." He told her.

She smiled and headed back to her rental SUV, thankful for that, she got in and headed back into to town.

* * *

Claudia found her way to the sheriff's station. Emma's bug was there but the police curser wasn't but she figured she give it a shot anyway.

Normally Emma kept it locked and to Claudia's dismay it was, but lucky for her she knew how to pick them. She picked the lock and walked in. as she thought nobody was there. So she took a seat at what would be H.G.'s desk and waited. A couple minutes later she heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Hey kid, slow down, she's not here yet, but hurry up and get your homework done, then I can take your moms." Emma yelled after him

Once he saw Claudia he cam to halt.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Emma let out an 'umf' as she ran right into him.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked the red head, a quizzical look on her face

"Uh, yeah, I hope so." Claudia replied. "I'm looking for someone, and heard she might be here" she pulled out the picture of H.G. and showed her.

It was almost time for her to come in normally she'd been early the past couple days but today not so much.

"I may have seen her, what's she to you?" Emma asked

"She's just a friend, geez what is it with everyone." Claudia replied

"Henry go to break room and start on your homework." Emma said to Henry. "What do you mean by that?" She asked

"Well, I asked that that waitress in the diner back there and she gave me the cold shoulder." Claudia replied.

_Must be the wolf thing, _Emma thought. Just then she heard the familiar sound of police boots coming down the hall and H.G.'s voice mumbling something.

"Sorry I'm late Emma, I…" Helena's voce trailed off and her eyes got big, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Claudia couldn't help but not contain her excitement. She nearly tackled H.G. right there on the spot; she had to hold on to the door frame so as to not fall over. Henry came in to see what all the commotion was about but, before he could start talking H.G.'s ears off, Emma stopped him.

"Well assuming you two have some catching up to do, I'm gonna go do another patrol and take kid here to his moms."

"Buuuutttttt." Henry started to whine.

"Relax kid, she staying at your moms. So you can talk to her when she gets home." Emma chimed in.

H.G. stood in silence for a few minutes. "Claudia… what… what are you…" she stuttered, but Claudia finished for her.

"Looking for you." she said. "Dude I've got so much to tell you."

But before she could go a mile a minute with her excitement, H.G. stopped her.

"How did you find me? Why did you find me? If the Regents found out…"

"Oh they already know, not the part about me being here obviously, but Mr. F and Jane found you just before we got back for Germany and…"

"Wait, Germany, that means…" H.G. replied.

"Yeah, world wide death plague, pretty much." Claudia finished.

"Assuming you're here, that means Pete and Myka as well?" H.G. asked her voice uneasy.

"Nope, just me, and well Jane but, she doesn't know I'm here either." Claudia replied.

"Wait Jane's here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you didn't know." Claudia said more of a statement then a question.

"Unfortunately no." Helena replied.

She sighed taking a seat in Emma's chair. Taking all this in, she rubbed her forehead, almost in the same manner Regina did when she was aggravated at Emma, H.G. realized this, a small smirk formed at the corner of moth but quickly faded before it was noticeable, and she stopped.

"You gotta come back. We need that Astrolabe, H.G." Claudia begged.

H.G. sighed "I'll give it back, but I'm not going back. Not until I hear from someone more official."

Claudia made a funny face "Hey, I'm bit more official then you think, when Jinsky and I go on missions who do you think is the Senior Field Agent." She replied, doing her 'Me' dance.

Helena laughed.

"We miss you, like really miss you a lot. Especially Myka, she misses you like crazy, you should have seen her face when Mrs. F said they had found you." Claudia said.

"I can only imagine." She flatly replied.

They talked for about an hour or so before Emma finally came back.

* * *

An hour earlier.

"So who was that with H.G.?" Henry curiously asked.

"I'm not sure kid; she must be one of her secret service friends." Emma replied.

"Awesome." He smiled back.

"No not awesome, really kid we gotta work on your since of awesome." She returned the smile.

"Oh, hey you should stay for dinner, mom said she was making lasagna, I can't wait." The boy was literally bouncing in his seat.

"I do have to admit she does make a killer lasagna." Emma said as they where pulling up to the mansion.

Emma barley had the cruiser in park before Henry unbuckled, and had the passenger door open, and was running up the walkway, and knocking on the door. By the time Emma made her way up the drive way Regina had the door open and Henry was giving her a hug.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Emma to stay for dinner." He said, as Emma finally caught up to the two.

"No, dear, that's fine." She replied with smile on her face.

Emma awkwardly smiled back. "So… how's the house guest?"

"She's quite fine, dear." Regina smirked. "Dinner is almost ready; I just have to get the table set. I was actually thinking about stopping by the station later and bringing Ms. Wells some, if it's alright with you."

"Um, no, that's fine. I'll be in and out all night, with the patrolling and everything." Emma replied.

Dinner was quiet between the Mayor and the Sherriff, but Henry didn't let be that way for long, he talked both of the women's ears off. Towards the end Regina didn't even realize Henry had asked her a question until Emma shook her form her thoughts.

"Regina?!" She said, her tone was soft but firm. "Henry asked you a question."

"Oh… sorry dear, what was your question?" She asked.

"Can I stay up until H.G. gets home tonight?" He asked again.

She knitted her eyebrows together as to ask who that was but then remembered "I'm sure she'll be tired when she get home, but I don't suppose it will hurt." she replied.

Henry was literally bouncing with excitement, he couldn't wait to interrogate the Secret Service Agent, he loads of questions, and didn't know which one he was going to ask first.

"Well Kid, help your mom with dishes and get your homework done, I've got to get back to the station and get back to work." Emma said. "Thanks for dinner."

Henry immediately did as he was told. Emma waited till her was out of earshot to ad the last part.

"I've got Ruby out sniffing tonight as well, so if you see a wolf running around here it's just her, and I'll keeping Helena on desk duty tonight, so she should be okay."

Regina just nodded, and Emma left.

* * *

Emma was about halfway down the hall when she heard what sounded like a guitar and someone singing a few lines of a Lady Gaga song.

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

_**Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way.**_

Rang through the hallway and in the office. Once Claudia finished the song Emma made her presence known.

"Wow, Claudia that was great." H.G. said before Emma could say anything.

"Yeah, Pete kind pushed me to get out of my comfort zone and I've been going to open mike nights at a café in town." She replied.

"Well, I uh, hate to kick you out, but H.G. and I have work to do." Emma said.

"Okay." Claudia replied. "Oh, hey H.G. think about what I said okay, See you tomorrow?" Claudia had the biggest smile on her face and here eye where practically bulging out of their sockets they where so big.

Helena couldn't resist so she agreed. "Oh and if you need a place to stay the night try grannies bed and breakfast." She told her before she left.

"So, was that one of your buddies from South Dakota?" Emma asked.

H.G. nodded "It was." she answered truthfully.

"And…?"

"And, it's not open for discussion; I'm not going back anytime soon, not until I directly hear from my boss." H.G. repined. "I just bought a horse for crying out loud."

"Wait… you what… why?" Emma asked

"Well, I went to Regina's office for lunch, and when I left her secretary may have said something about her liking to ride but she hadn't done it in along time" Helena replied.

Emma leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and ribbed her forehead "I can't believe you listened to her." Emma said. "Has Regina told you anything?"

"Not much just about some stuff about Henry, but that's all." H.G. replied.

Emma sighed "I don't know if I should tell you or wait for when she's ready. She changed so much, but with Archie missing and… and now this new problem, I don't know how much more she can take." She said, she thought for a minute, but then thought against it. "No, I'll let her tell you when she ready."

H.G. nodded. She was curious and now wanted to find out more about the Evil Queen / Mayor of Storybrooke. The fact the she knew who the towns people where and couldn't say anything, she had to act like she knew nothing at all, and she was going to keep it that way for as long as she could, but when she thought the time was right she was going to Regina she knew who she really was, but also tell her she had nothing to worry about, she would keep her secret.

Their night went by pretty fast, before they both knew it, it was already midnight. Helena was hoping Regina would stop by the station but she didn't, which she was fine with, she had her son at home and was spending time with him. About five minutes to twelve, Emma told H.G. she could go, and she would lock up the station for the night, H.G. agreed and left.

Emma had made sure she had all the lights turned off before she left. She had her back turned and was locking the door from the outside.

"You foolish girl." Said a voice with a small laugh, Emma was all too familiar with.

She stiffened a little before she turned around.

"Cora." She finally got out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

"What the hell are you doing here, where the hell is Archie?!" Emma exclaimed. "I know you took him."

With a puff of smoke Archie appeared, next to Emma, still tied up. She had enough time to untie him, before Cora threw a fireball at them. They dodged it in time get on separate sides of the street.

"Do you really want to know why I'm here, Savior?" Cora smirked.

No sooner then she asked the question she turned herself into Regina.

"She doesn't want you Cora!" Emma yelled.

Just then Emma's hands began to light up as a gold light few from them and sent Cora flying, landing some feet away. Just then Ruby came around the corner in her wolf form, snarling and showing her teeth at Cora, letting her now she meant business, and was ready to make a move on the sorceress. She sent Ruby flying, and disappeared. Ruby landed on a near by car and was knocked unconscious.

Emma scrambled over to her and so did Archie.

"We need to get her to Regina. There's no time for Whale." Emma said.

Archie nodded in agreement and he lifted Ruby, now in her human form, and got in the passenger seat of Emma's bug. Emma pressed the accelerator, and head for Mifflin Street.

Earlier that night.

Regina was working on some paperwork she had brought home that she didn't get finished, when Henry appeared in the doorway of her study. He didn't say anything a first just stood there looking at his mother, the formal Evil Queen, now trying to redeem herself.

He walked in still mot being noticed by the brunette, who was nose deep in her paperwork and really had been used to the silence of her own home, didn't even here the eleven year olds small footsteps enter the room, it wasn't until he spoke she even noticed him.

"You really have changed." He spoke breaking the silence.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean from when you brought Emma and Snow back, you've changed a lot." he said.

"Well, I had been going to see Dr. Hopper once a week before he went missing." Regina said slowly, her voice cracked a little as she admitted this to her son.

Just then Pongo started barking.

"Pongo, quiet down, it's alright." Regina told him and he went over and rested his head on her lap, and she scratched it.

"So what's H.G. like?" He asked.

She thought a minute as she pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow "Well she's interesting." Regina replied. "I haven't found out the much about her really, other then what everyone else already knows." she finished.

What she didn't tell her son was that the two women where the same in many ways. Helena was like Regina when it came to putting up walls and hiding behind defenses, once they where up they were hard to bring down. That Regina was sure of. It was with the realization of this that Regina wanted to get to know the Secret Service agent from South Dakota.

"Hey mom." Henry said breaking Regina from her thoughts.

She looked up, but he didn't have to say it, Regina new what he was going to say.

She smiled a soft smile "I know, I love you to." She simply said.

Henry had long been in been in bed before H.G. got home. As she looked around the house for the beautiful Mayor, She walked in to find Regina still in her study, fallen asleep at her desk. She smiled to herself before went in to wake the slumbering brunette. When she reached her, she slowly rubbed her shoulder so she wouldn't scare her, but she got nothing in response. She then shook it gently, still nothing, she shook a little hard, but not to hard, still she didn't want to frighten the woman, and softly spoke her name, it was then when she slowly but surly woke up.

"Ms. Wells, what are you doing here…?" Regina said her voice low and sleep filled.

Helena gave her a small smile "its well after midnight, shouldn't you be in bed already Madam Mayor." She said. She also noticed a bright yellow Post-It stuck to the side of Regina's cheek.

"Oh, may I." Helena motioned to her cheek, Regina nodded, and H.G. got the Post-It note of the Mayors cheek.

Regina smiled shyly and started to lean in to kiss the fair skinned raven haired beauty, but was stopped by a pounding at the door. Regina wondered would be knocking on her door at this time of night, so she unwilling got up to see who it was. The pounding didn't stop until she reached the door and answered it.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Hopper?" Regina was confused not noticing an unconscious in Emma's arms. "What are you…" She was cut off by Emma.

"We need your help Regina." She said. "There wasn't enough time to get Ruby to Whale; we need you to heal her, please." Emma begged.

Just then Henry came down from his bedroom not really paying attention to what was going on.

"Mom… What's going…" He didn't even process what he saw; all he saw was Ruby, and blood on Emma's shirt.

"Mom you gotta help her." He said with puppy eyes thAT Regina just couldn't resist, she agreed.

"Are you sure you want me use my magic, Henry?" She asked looking for reassurance

Henry gave his approval instantly. Regina agreed. Emma and Archie headed for Regina's study, but she stopped them.

"The living room pleas, Miss Wells in there and I don't think we want her finding out about us just yet." She told them.

"I'll take care of that." Henry excitedly replied, as he took off for Regina's study.

H.G. was looking around the study, looking a various objects, books and family photos of the Mayor and her son, when Henry walked in.

"Hi." He said, startling H.G. a bit making her jump a little bit.

"Oh, hello." H.G. replied "Your Henry, right?" She said as she tilted her head.

He eagerly shook his head in response. "So you're with the secret service hu?" He asked.

H.G. nodded "I am." she replied

"My mom, Emma, told me you where on an undercover mission, is that true."

"It is." Helena replied.

"Cool." He replied as big smile flashed across his face.

H.G. could easily see that Henry was Emma's son in the way he smiled; it was as if they practiced that look together.

"Why did you come to Storybrooke?" He asked.

"Well, I've always heard about, but in my line of work was always told not to come here, but I thought since I was under cover, and would be traveling a lot I thought here, wouldn't be a bad place to start." She replied.

Helena knew where he was getting at, seeing as how she was a mother once herself, and Christina was about Henry's age before she was taken from her, she knew how a child would try to get information any way they could.

"Are you and my mom dating?" He asked.

H.G. couldn't suppress the laugh that was about to come out when she was saved by Ruby knocking on the door.

"Hey kiddo, your moms say it's time for you get back to bed." Ruby told him.

"But…" He started to wine.

"Now, kid." Came Emma's voice from behind

It caused Red to shriek, at Emma's unexpected appearance

"Okayyy…." He said.

"Everything alright?" Helena asked.

"Well…" Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"No actually it's not." Regina said going over to her desk.

She didn't sit down though, she grabbed her phone and went to her contact's found Maleficent's name and sent her a text message.

**Get to my house now.**

_As you wish._

Her reply was quick.

"Helena, I've decided, well… We've decided you knew the truth about us who we really, and why I've asked you here." Regain began. "I do have one question though, the night of your accident are you positive it was light you saw and not smoke." Regina finished.

"I'm positive, I may have been tipsy, but I have an excellent memory." H.G. replied.

"That's unusual for Cora to use light, maybe it was blue." Archie chimed in.

"Yes, indeed." Regina replied.

"Wait just a moment, who is Cora and who is blue?" Helena curiously asked, having a feeling it had something to do with fairytales.

Regina took a deep breath "Cora is my mother, the one who we believe is responsible for your accident, and Blue, would be the Blue Fairy, head of the Fairies." She replied. "Miss Wells, what we are about to discuss can not and will not go out of the safety of this room, is this understood?"

Helena had figured out what was coming. What Regina was about to tell her was the truth about this sleepy little hamlet of a small town. She thought about stopping her and telling them she already knew, but she wanted to hear for herself, to see if the Regents where right. So she let her continue or so she thought.

"Hey, let us go!" She heard Claudia's all to familiar voice and her eyes widened in horror as really the only thing she heard out of the whole explanation was the word "Us"

"I found these two hiding in the bushes outside." Maleficent said; as she was pulling them buy the backs of their shirts.

"Claudia… Jane… What are you two…?" Helena start but Emma cut her off.

"H.G., I know you know her but how do you know the one?" Emma asked, indicating to Jane.

"Well, Jane is one of the people I work with, one of my bosses, but not the one I'm waiting to hear from." H.G. replied.

Regina was starting to get angry, no that's not even the right word for what she was feeling right now. She felt heat in her hand but had no idea of the fireball that had formed in her hand.

"Helena, I will deal with matter later, but right now there are more pressing matters at hand." Regina said

It wasn't until then she realized the fireball she had in her hand and she threw it into the mine trashcan beside her desk, and then with flick of her wrist extinguished it.

"Well, Miss Wells, their you have it. That's what I've deiced to talk to you about…" H.G. cut her off.

"Well…" H.G. nervously began, looking over to Jane for approval.

"Are you absolutely positive Helena?" She asked.

"I am." H.G. replied

Jane gave her a slight tilt of her head and motioned for her to continue.

"We… Already know." H.G. said.

"Wait you know, like you know, know?" Red asked.

Helena nodded.

"By the way, the wolf thing totally awesome." Claudia piped up.

H.G. turned to Claudia and gave her a look that sent a shiver up her spine and gave her goose bumps.

"Thanks." Red replied. "She thinks I'm awesome." she said bobbing her head side to side.

Emma playfully punched her arm '_Ow'_ Ruby mouthed. Emma scrunched her nose up and stuck out her tong.

"If you two are quite finished." Maleficent flatly said. "Now, back to why we are here. How exactly do you know about us?" She asked

"Well, seeing as apparently I can only tell one person, I think this time we can make an acceptation, Jane?" She said, again looking for Jane for approval, and her giving it. "You see we do work for the Secret Service, just a part that nobody knows about."

If now was as good a time as any for Emma's human lie detector super human power it kick in it would be now, but nothing was going off.

"She's telling the truth." Emma said.

Regina nodded for her to continue.

"What we do, we protect the world form dangerous objects, that contain supernatural powers, and we store them at a warehouse in South Dakota." H.G. told them.

Regina looked at Emma again for conformation of H.G. lying, Emma nodded saying she wasn't and was being completely honest.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Regina asked.

"I can answer that." Jane chimed in. "With government we have a plan that keeps us of any US maps, from what the people of that area know we are an IRS tax warehouse and our agents are tax collectors." She finished

"I see." Regina said, as she finally took a seat in the chair behind her desk.

Using her magic like she had took a lot out of her. She knew nobody else in the room noticed it, but she knew Helena had as she sat down. The British woman hadn't taken her eyes off of her since they all entered the room. She was exhausted to begin with and then having to heal Red, all she wanted to do right now was get some sleep, but she knew that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"I think H.G. should come back with us." Claudia said.

"As Do I." Jane replied. "She'd be safe from this Cora woman; we have means of protection that she wouldn't be able to get to her."

"As much as I would like to say Helena would be safe with you, there is nobody she would be safer with then me, believe me I know my mother, she is willing do to do more then anything to get what she wants." Regina said confidently to Jane.

Jane rubbed her temple as she thought for a few minutes. A few times she was going to speak but words had lost her, then finally they came "Very well, if H.G. wishes to stay, then I can't force her to come with us. We will both leave first thing in the morning."

"Wait. What!?" Claudia exclaimed. "You can force her to leave, to leave everything she's ever know, everything she's worked for to get back but you can't force her come home, to her family!"

"I can, but she obviously will not listen to me, the only person she will listen to, wants to wait what happens next…" Jane was cut off by Claudia leaving.

As she was heading for the door, she left her IPod on foyer table. Jane was following her in suit. After hearing the front door be slammed, everyone in Regina's study jumped. H.G. stood not saying anything and ran off after them. By the time she caught up to them, they were already halfway down the walkway.

"Claudia!" She yelled "Claudia, stop!"

"What H.G.!?" She exclaimed. "Why is it that, Mr. F is the only one of us that can convince you to come back? Yeah I get that she told you leave because of Artie and everything that was going on but now that it's over and now this world wide death plague thing we have to deal with."

The others stayed behind the safety of the white wooden door, from the yelling they could tell Helena's staying in Storybrooke was something the older and younger woman needed to work out. So they all just staid quiet, they all knew they a needed to be working on a plan to fine Cora, but nobody wanted break the silence, so they all just kept quite.

At one point as Regina a got up out her chair, she knew Maleficent was watching her, she walked over to one of the paintings in the room, opened it, punched in some number on wall safe, got something out, closed and locked it again. Maleficent knew what it was the instant she saw it.

"You can not be serious." She said, being the first to break the silence.

"Oh, indeed I am." Regina confidently replied.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

The book was small. It had it had a solid silver front and back, with gold spine, and either a Garnet heart in the middle of it.

"This… This is the book that started all of this." Regina replied.

"Wait, that's _the _book." Red said, more of a statement then a question. "The spell book Cora used."

Regina knitted her eyebrows together "Obviously the first idiot doesn't know how to keep a secret."

"Hey! That's my mom you're talking about." Emma replied.

"Well. It is the truth Sheriff." Maleficent defend Regina.

"What's this all about, why do you hate her so much?" Emma asked.

"She still hasn't told you, well, that doesn't surprise me." Regina replied.

"They said something." Emma began. "Something Whale bringing back a dead fiancé while we gone, Daniel, David said his name was, but that's all they said." Emma finished.

Regina nodded. She had one arm rested across her stomach just above her chest, and staring off into nothing, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the front of the spell book.

They hadn't realized H.G. had come back in and was leaning against the door frame. Helena hoped Regina would tell the story of Daniel, but when she realized she wasn't going to she made her presence known.

"I am sorry you all had to here that." Helena apologized. "I'll be stopping by grannies tomorrow to make sure they've actually really left."

Regina nodded, but didn't really respond her thought's where elsewhere right now, all she really wanted was for everyone to leave, so she could let H.G. in, and tell her what she needed to know, but she knew that moment would have to wait.

"So what's the of plan action?" Red asked.

"Well. Since we do not know where my mother is, it would be hard to go after here, seeing as how I don't even know how she is traveling back and fourth…" Regina trailed off.

Suddenly she got up and started looking for her coat and car keys, leavening everyone else in the dark about the idea that might have some leads to where Cora might be and how she might be getting in between lands.

"Regina what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Leave now, everyone, except Maleficent, she's with me." Regina stated. "Miss Wells, I trust with your experience of raising children, Henry will be okay in your care."

H.G. nodded. Once Regina resumed her task of getting everyone out of her house Maleficent gave her questioning look.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Regina replied flatly.


End file.
